The Ninja and the Geisha
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: A ninja is sent to kill a daimyo near Gion. A geisha yearns for something more than entertaining lords and samurai. Their paths cross and they find the other fills in a void they are both missing in their hearts: Love. Rating for fight sequences.
1. The Ninja and the Geisha

I got the idea for this story from listening to my _House of Flying Daggers_ soundtrack...well that and an idea for a story like this has been floating around in my mind for a while. _HoFD_ just kick-started it. Actually started writing this story yesterday and I'm up to over twelve pages already...but enough of my rambling.

In my world, I own Sailor Moon. But this isn't my world, it's the real world so Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. Rats...

Just to warn people, this is a Haruka/Michiru centered fic, so it's mostly about them though the others will be dropping by in later chapters.

Dozo!

* * *

Kaioh Michiru gracefully flowed over the floor of the teahouse as several other geisha played the shamisen. She paid little attention to the rich men who were staring at her as she danced. After several minutes she finished the dance and the men applauded. Michiru gave a small bow. The door opened and a figure walked in wearing black hakama pants and a dark blue gi top. A wakizashi was thrust through the figure's belt, signifying him as a samurai.

Michiru stared at the stranger. Unlike the other samurai in the room, this one had short blonde hair and cool teal eyes. The blonde samurai calmly watched the others in the room and walked to a corner and knelt down. Michiru knelt down next to him and poured him some sake. He gave a small nod in thanks and took a small sip, eyeing the other men in the room.

"And where are you from?" one of the other samurai asked, his words slightly slurred together due to how much sake he had consumed already.

"Everywhere," the blonde samurai answered.

"Why the short hair? Disgrace yourself?" another asked with a laugh.

The stranger lifted the cup to his lips. "Hair length cannot measure one's honor," he said before taking a sip.

"Why you…" the first began.

"Surely you have been to exciting places," Michiru quickly interrupted as another geisha poured the drunken samurai more sake.

"Not really," the blonde answered.

"So what brings you here? You seem to be serving a well to do daimyo," a samurai commented.

"I go where the wind tells me to," the blonde answered cryptically.

"Have you been to Gion before?" Michiru asked pleasantly.

"Not before today," came the reply.

"Do you find it to your liking?"

Teal eyes locked onto Michiru's sea blue eyes. "So far."

Michiru shifted slightly and poured the samurai more sake. "I'm glad," she said, keeping her composure.

A faint sound was heard outside and the blonde samurai finished the sake. He set the cup down and rose to his feet. "Sumimasen, but I should go." He bowed to the group and geisha before heading out.

"Stay and drink with us!" a samurai called after him but the blonde was gone. Michiru stared after him; her heart beat slowly returning to normal. She mentally shook herself and resumed in entertaining the samurai.

- - -

Tenno Haruka stepped out of the teahouse, shoving her katana through her belt so it rested next to the wakizashi. She walked down the street and halted at the stable where she had placed her horse. She waited as the stable keeper brought back her black stallion. She gave him the appropriate coins and easily swung up onto the horse. She nudged the horse forward and rode down the street, heading out of Gion.

Once she was out of the city she urged the horse into a gallop, heading for a large house. She pulled the horse into a small cave and got down off the horse. She entered the cave and quickly changed her clothes. She pulled on a pair of loose black pants and a loose black top. She pulled on a pair of jika-tabi (ninja boots) and a pair of black bracers. Around her head she tied three foot-long pieces of black cloth that hid everything except the area around her eyes. There she placed black paint so that only her eyes when opened would be visible.

She pulled on a pair of gloves and placed several small items in pouches on her belt. She slipped a dozen or so shuriken into her black jacket and slipped a shuko (handclaws) on each hand. She slipped a sword into the sheath on her back. It was smaller than the katana but larger than a wakizashi. Unlike the other shinobigatana, as the sword was called, Haruka had had it made in the same manner as a katana. This made it stronger than other shinobigatana other ninja used.

The ninja slipped out of the cave and gently stroked the horse, being careful not to injure the animal with the sharp points of the shuko. "Stay here," she whispered to the animal. She hid the samurai clothes she had worn and slipped out of the cave. She began running silently through the forest, her feet making no sound.

As she neared the house, she slowed and began flitting from tree to tree, staying in the shadows and grateful that it was an overcast night. She made it to the wall and quickly studied it. She pressed her hands against the stones, palm first, and began carefully scaling the wall. She reached the top and landed silently on the parapet. She glanced around and noticed that there were no sentries in this side of the yard. Not taking any chances, she carefully leapt to a tree and scaled down.

The ninja carefully made her way to the house and slipped inside. She crept down the dark halls when soft footsteps met her ears. She quickly went to a dark corner of the hall and closed her eyes, keeping her breathing silent. The footsteps paused near her and she barely opened an eye. A tired looking samurai looked around, then continued down the hall. Haruka waited several more moments until she was certain that the samurai was gone. Satisfied that he was, she continued down the hall.

She made her way to the main bedroom. She listened to the sounds in the bedroom and slid into the dark corner. The noise continued for several long minutes. It finally subsided after nearly fifteen minutes. The ninja listened carefully and soon heard two even breathing patterns. She silently slid open the door and crept inside, shutting the door behind her. Two sleeping forms met her cold teal eyes.

She pulled out a small vial and slipped over to the man. His mouth hung open as he snored loudly. The ninja unstopped the vial and poured the contents into the man's mouth, making sure he swallowed it all. His breath rattled suddenly and his head lolled to the side. The blonde checked for a pulse and smiled beneath the mask when she found none. She replaced the vial and quickly slipped out of the room.

She quickly made her way back outside, easily slipping past the tired samurai. She climbed the tree that she had scaled down and landed lightly on the parapet. She then slipped down the wall, carefully minding her footing and the shadows. As she reached the ground, it began to rain and Haruka smiled under the black mask. She swiftly ran back to the cave. Once there she changed back into the samurai clothes and stowed her ninja garb in a hidden pocket in the blanket that rested under her horse's saddle. Adjusting the swords at her side, she mounted the horse and pulled a waterproof jacket over her head as she headed out into the rain, making her way back to Gion. She failed to see the brigands watching her until they were just about to attack.

- - -

Michiru stared at the rain from the window in her room. Her night of going from teahouse to teahouse had ended barely an hour ago and tomorrow she would repeat the process. She sighed softly. She didn't hate her life; she was one of the best geisha in Gion. She was just growing tired of the repetitiveness. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a figure trotting down the street on a black horse. The figure was clutching their left arm and slightly slumped in the seat of the saddle.

Michiru's eyes widened when she saw short blonde hair in the torchlight from the okiya across the street. She hurried out of the room, pulling a robe on over her plain kimono. "Mother!" she cried.

An elderly woman looked up from counting something. "What is it Michiru? You should be in bed."

"Sumimasen, but I think there's an injured man outside," Michiru said.

"Bah. That is no concern of ours," the woman shrugged off.

"Demo…he's a samurai," Michiru added. "I recognize him from a teahouse I visited this evening."

The old woman rose to her feet and walked to the door of the okiya. Lying in the muddy street was the blonde samurai Michiru had seen earlier that evening, blood trickling down and staining his left arm, his face slightly bruised. The woman shouted for several servants and they came running.

"Help the samurai inside! You! Bring his horse inside." She turned to Michiru. "Fetch some fresh bandages." The geisha nodded and ran to do as she was told. She returned shortly and saw that the samurai was awake.

"I'm fine, it's not that bad of a wound," the blonde insisted.

"You are covered in blood," the old woman persisted.

"I assure you, it is not mine but rather the blood of those who tried to rob me." He pushed up the sleeve of his shirt and showed them the shallow cut. "There is no need to panic good lady."

The woman took a clean rag and reached for the samurai. "Mother, allow me to do that," Michiru said quickly, snatching the rag. She eyed Michiru briefly then nodded her approval. The geisha bowed and knelt next to the samurai. Their eyes locked and Michiru felt her heart pounding in her chest. She gently began cleaning the blood from the shallow wound, carefully avoiding the blonde's eyes.

The blonde silently sat holding the sleeve up, amazed at how gentle the geisha was. Once Michiru was done cleaning the wound, she retrieved some bandages and wrapped the samurai's arm. She carefully tied the bandage and raised her eyes. The samurai stared at her, thanks in the green eyes.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," the blonde said softly.

"It is an honor to help a samurai," the mother of the okiya said. "We shall prepare a room for you for the night."

The samurai shook his head and let the sleeve fall. "I must decline," he said, rising to his feet. "I was planning on being out of Gion this evening. I have a long journey before me."

"As you wish, but at least let us give you some food for your journey," the woman offered with a smile. The samurai wisely nodded and the woman motioned for the servants to fetch some food.

"Are you sure you wish to venture out on such a stormy night?" Michiru asked, her gaze lowered.

"I must," came the answer. "But your kindness you have shown me will keep me warm," he added softly. Michiru nodded as the servants returned with the food.

"Your horse is in the stable this way good samurai," the mother said. The samurai allowed himself to be led to the stable.

"Again, thank you," the blonde said, swinging up into the saddle.

"Safe journey samurai," the woman said with a bow. The samurai gave a short bow from the horse and rode back out into the storm.

Michiru ran up to her room and watched the samurai ride down the street. She absently bit her lip, wishing he would turn around and come back for her, taking her out to see the world. She held her tears back and lowered her head, knowing that she would probably never see him again.

After a moment she looked back out at the street and noticed that the rain had lessened. She offered a silent prayer up to the spirits to keep the warrior safe. She reached out and closed the window, sealing herself inside the okiya.

- - -

Haruka looked back at the okiya as she rounded the corner. She held her left arm where she had been wounded and the image of the aqua haired geisha swam before her eyes. She tried to shove the image away but it refused to leave her mind completely. Part of her wanted to return to the okiya, slip inside, and beg the geisha to come away with her. But she knew it was a foolish idea. _Why would a beautiful geisha want to stay with another woman?_ Haruka thought grimly to herself.

She shook herself and urged the horse into a slow gallop as she rode out of Gion, eager to report the success of her mission. She barely noticed that the rain had lessened as the wind whipped around her wet hair and face.

* * *

Here's a brief word guide to the Japanese used:

wakizashi: Small sword carried by the samurai everywhere.

geisha: Women who train at a young age to entertain wealthy men. Geisha is translated to artist or one who entertains.

sake: Rice wine.

daimyo: A Japanese feudal lord whom samurai served.

sumimasen: I'm sorry or excuse me.

katana: A sword used by the samurai. They usually left the katana at the entrance to buildings due to its length.

shuriken: Throwing stars.

okiya: The house where geisha live.

demo: But

Arigatou gozaimasu: Formal way of saying thank you.

* * *

So? What did everyone think? Please drop me a review to let me know if I should continue posting this story or not.

And for those wondering, I didn't forget about Eternal Senshi: VI, I just need a break from that series. That story will be up soon, I promise.


	2. Fateful Meeting and Rescue

Okay, I know people are reading this, I can see it on the hit counter, but very few people are reviewing, like two. Until I get some more reviews, this WILL BE the last chapter of this story I put up.

As usual, the characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

!WARNING! There's a sensitive scene in this chapter between Michiru and a bandit.

* * *

Michiru calmly sat brushing her hair. Two days had passed since the blonde samurai had left and the geisha could not stop thinking about him. Shortly after his departure, news had come to the okiya that the daimyo Akira had died in his sleep. 

"Hurry up Michiru!" the woman snapped.

"Hai Mother," she said and quickly pulled her aqua hair up. She swiftly put on her make-up and placed a wig over her aqua hair. Satisfied that it wouldn't fall off, she rose to her feet and with the help of her dresser, changed into her black and silver kimono. She glided down the steps and slipped into her shoes. She accepted her umbrella from one of the servants and headed outside.

She joined the throng of numerous other geisha who were also on their way to pay their respects to the dead daimyo. She arrived at the temple near the outskirts of town with the others and silently stood as the funeral took place.

After what seemed like hours, the ceremony was done and geisha, samurai, and others began drifting away. Michiru found it strange that so many people had come. The daimyo had been cruel and greedy. Many of the denizens in Gion and the surrounding area had loathed him and she knew that many would be drinking sake in thanks that he was dead. The geisha also found it odd that the daimyo had died when the blonde samurai had appeared ever so briefly.

She sighed and mentally shrugged it off. It was not her concern. She slowly began making her way back to the okiya when several strong arms grabbed her and hauled her into an alley. A hand clamped itself over her mouth and she instinctively bit down. The owner of the hand yelped in pain as blood fell from his wounded hand. Before Michiru could fight back anymore, she was struck from behind in the head. She saw the wig falling to the ground just as darkness rushed in to claim her.

- - - -

"Mother!" a servant cried, running into the okiya.

"Kei, what is it?" the old woman asked.

"We went out to search for Michiru-san as you asked but all we could find was her wig," Kei said breathlessly, carefully holding up the object.

"Go and fetch the authorities Kei. Now!" The servant girl nodded and ran back outside, pausing only long enough to slip her shoes back on. The old woman sat down, worry in her eyes. "May the spirits watch over Michiru…" she whispered. Several figures crept closer to the old woman who did not notice.

- - - -

Michiru slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing in pain. She immediately noticed her hands were bound above her head, tied to a tree. She did her best to keep from panicking. She lifted her head and saw several burly men laughing and drinking around a campfire. She realized that it was not only dusk, but also her elegant kimono had been ripped away, leaving only her thin kimono to cover her body.

"She's up," one of the men noticed with a smirk.

The biggest of the men rose to his feet and wiped his mouth, grease smearing on his face from his food. "Time to show her a grand old time," he smirked. Fear flooded Michiru's body as she tried to shrink away from him. He knelt down, his knees on either side of her stomach. He grinned lustfully at her. "Try not to scream too much in pleasure," he chuckled. "My friends want some company too."

Tears spilled from Michiru's eyes as he reached down to push the clothing away. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She twisted her head away, glaring at him with hate-filled eyes. He laughed a little then grabbed her hair, forcing a small cry of pain from her throat.

"If you stay still and cooperate, I might just make this quick," he whispered. She closed her eyes and resisted the urge to throw up as he licked her cheek.

- - - -

Haruka sighed as she bit into a roll. She had stayed in the area so as not to draw suspicion on her samurai identity after the death of the daimyo. Her orders had been to make it look natural. So far she had succeeded. She was about to climb back up in the saddle when a soft cry of pain met her ears. Her teal eyes narrowed and she ran silently towards the source of the cry. She skidded to a halt when she saw several thugs sitting around a campfire. One was bent over a bound figure. The blonde saw a flash of sea green hair and her eyes hardened.

She ducked behind the tree and pulled off the samurai clothes, the ninja garb underneath. She pulled some branches over the clothes and silently stalked towards the fire after she had secured her mask on. She watched as one of the men walked towards her to relieve himself. She hid in the shadows and he stumbled past her. She moved out of the shadows and grabbed his head. She easily snapped his neck and pulled him into the shadows. She moved back towards the fire, slipping a smoke bomb into her hand.

She stopped six feet away and hurled the bomb near the fire. It exploded, engulfing the area in smoke. The ninja rushed in and quickly dispatched the other thugs. The one who had been on the bound girl rose to his feet and stomped towards the ninja. Haruka slipped several shuriken into her hand and hurled them at the man. They struck him in the throat and he fell to the ground.

She hurried over to the geisha and cut the ropes on her wrists. The aqua haired woman had her eyes shut tight and was trembling. Haruka briefly wished the thugs were alive so she could kill them again. She carefully picked up the geisha and returned to her black stallion. She left briefly to retrieve her samurai clothes and put them back on.

The blonde ran back to the horse and gently brushed the hair from the geisha's face. "It's okay. You're safe," she said softly.

Michiru opened her eyes and looked up in the familiar face of the blonde samurai. "You…" she whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Haruka smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Those men…they…they tried…" Michiru whispered.

"They can't hurt you anymore," Haruka said.

"Mother must be so worried about me…"

Haruka bowed her head. "I hate to tell you this after what you've just been through, but your okiya was burnt down by a group of bandits. No one survived."

Tears spilled from her eyes. "The…they're all…all dead?" she whispered faintly.

"Gomen na sai," Haruka whispered.

"I…I have nothing…I'm alone…" Michiru whispered.

"I'm here," Haruka said. Michiru looked up at the blonde and saw compassion in the green eyes. "I know you don't know me, but you're welcome to travel with me for as long as you wish."

Michiru smiled in thanks. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" she exclaimed, bowing.

"Tenno Haruka."

"Kaioh Michiru."

Haruka rose to her feet and pulled out a spare set of hakama pants and a gi top. "I know its not what you're use to wearing, but its warmer than what you have on," she said, setting the clothes down.

"Arigatou," Michiru said again. Haruka rose to her feet and walked a few feet away, her back to Michiru. The aqua haired woman quickly changed, but found she didn't realize how to tie the ties properly. "Ano…"

Haruka smiled and walked over to Michiru. She gently fixed the outfit and stepped back. "There," she said.

Michiru smiled. "I don't know how to repay your kindness."

"Kindness costs nothing," Haruka said. "We should probably go. The dead bandits might draw predators." Michiru nodded in agreement. She began walking when Haruka stopped her. "Up on the horse. I don't mind…" she began when a twig snapped nearby. She whirled around, the katana nearly leaping in her hand. "Stay behind me!"

Several dark shapes appeared out of the shadows and Haruka's eyes narrowed. The ninja moved in, one of them throwing a smoke bomb on the ground. Haruka smiled and moved through the smoke, easily killing the ninja. She missed one and it slashed her across the back. She grunted in pain and whirled around, hurling a shuriken at the ninja. It struck him in the eye and fell to the ground, dead. She barely heard more rustling and she ran back to Michiru. She shoved the geisha onto the horse and leapt up behind her.

Michiru felt the blonde's arms wrap around her. One grabbed the reins of the horse and the other held her protectively. Haruka kicked the horse and they sprang into a gallop. Haruka felt her back burn in pain with each jolt from the horse but she ignored it. She urged the horse to go faster.

Michiru didn't know how long they had been riding. She looked on the horizon and saw the sun slowly beginning to rise. Haruka reined in the tired horse as they approached a decent size home. They trotted up and the horse stopped.

"Is this your home?" Michiru asked softly.

"Yes," Haruka whispered. She went to dismount but her vision blurred and she collapsed to the ground.

"Tenno-san!" Michiru cried and slid off the saddle. She knelt next to the injured ninja and saw the blood stain on the back of the shirt. "Kami-sama," she whispered. She grunted softly as she picked the blonde up. She slowly stumbled to the house and went inside. She carefully set the blonde down on the floor and ran back out to the horse. She retrieved thin kimono she had been wearing hours before. She noticed a well and pail and ran over to it. She filled the bucket and hurried back inside.

Michiru knelt down next to the blonde and carefully began removing the jacket. She ripped apart the cotton kimono and dipped a strip into the water. She gently began wiping off the dried blood and saw that the cut extended under one of the blonde's arms. She carefully laid out a large part of the kimono and rolled the blonde over. She stared in shock at the blonde.

Haruka weakly opened her eyes and saw the look on Michiru's face. She went to sit up but Michiru held her down. "You need to rest," the woman ordered. "Explanations can come later." The blonde nodded, too weak from blood loss to do anything but lie there.

Michiru finished cleaning the wound and looked around for something suitable to bandage it with. "Left…saddlebag…" Haruka whispered. Michiru frowned but hurried out to the horse. She grabbed the saddlebag and returned to the ninja's side. She opened the bag and pulled out a decent size kit of medical supplies. Hiding her shock, she grabbed a roll of bandages. She pulled the blonde up into a sitting position and slowly began to wrap the inch thick white cloth around the other woman's chest.

Haruka winced slightly as Michiru tied the bandage. She lifted her head and saw concern in the soft sea blue eyes. "Is there somewhere where you can rest in here?" Michiru inquired softly.

Haruka nodded and slowly rose to her feet. She grabbed the plain white jacket and pulled it on but did not tie it. Michiru rose to her feet and supported the blonde. Together they walked down the hall and into a decent sized room. Haruka walked to a wall and slid down as Michiru began searching for a futon. Haruka sat in the corner, her legs drawn up to her chest. She gripped her shinobigatana tightly and closed her eyes, slowly drifting asleep.

"I can't find…" Michiru began, turning to the blonde. She stopped when she saw that Haruka was already asleep. The geisha couldn't help but smile at how peaceful the blonde looked while sleeping. She looked around the room once more and saw a closet door opened slightly.

She walked over to it and slid it open, revealing a thick futon mattress. Hoping Haruka wouldn't mind, Michiru pulled the bedding out and laid it on the floor. She was stunned at how unused the mattress was. She shrugged it off, knowing there was much about the blonde she would probably never know. Michiru stifled a yawn and silently apologized to Haruka for using the bedding. She laid down on the futon and quickly fell asleep, not realizing just how exhausted she really was.

- - - -

Haruka slowly opened her eyes, hearing a soft whimper nearby. She looked in the middle of the room and saw Michiru was tossing and turning on the futon. The blonde had never once slept on the futon; she only kept it as a safety precaution should a traveler come by and not grow suspicious of the blonde's lack of bedding.

The ninja winced as she rose to her feet. Her back was stiff from the wound but she felt a little better after some sleep. She silently walked over to the sleeping geisha and knelt down. The sleeping woman's face was twisted in fear as she tossed and turned.

Haruka gently placed her hand on Michiru's head and the latter began to calm down in her sleep. "Do not fear Kaioh-san. I swear I will protect you," Haruka whispered. She watched as the aqua haired geisha settled down into a peaceful sleep. The blonde smiled faintly and gently brushed a lock of sea green hair out of the woman's face. She retrieved a blanket from the closet and carefully placed it over the geisha to keep the morning chill away.

She was puzzled as to why she felt so protective of Michiru, she barely knew the geisha. All the blonde ninja did know was that she had strong feelings for Michiru. She shook herself and sat down near the window. She crossed her arms over her chest, the shinobigatana still in her hand, and drifted back to sleep.

- - - -

Michiru slowly opened her eyes, confused as to where she was. She couldn't hear the normal sounds of the okiya in the morning that usually greeted her. She looked around the strange room and the events of the previous day came crashing back. She looked down and noticed that a soft blanket had been draped over her during her sleep. She looked at the corner Haruka had fallen asleep in but the blonde was not there.

Michiru looked to the window and saw the blonde sitting there as she slept. Everything about the blonde's sleeping posture reminded Michiru of a predator waiting to strike. The blonde's head lifted and teal eyes met sea blue.

"Did you sleep all right?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. I didn't mean to use your bedding, I just…" Michiru began.

"It's okay," Haruka quickly said. "I hardly use the stuff." She rose to her feet and carefully rolled out her shoulders, wincing slightly.

"How's your wound?" Michiru asked.

"Better. I've always been a bit of a fast healer." Michiru nodded and quickly rolled up the futon, returning it to its closet. "How about some breakfast?" Haruka suggested with a soft smile. Michiru nodded and the pair walked out to the main room. Haruka told Michiru where the rice and other food supplies were. As the geisha went to get the food, Haruka pulled away a few panels of the floor and revealed a small fire pit. She retrieved some dried wood and started a small but hot fire. She then proceeded to set up a small tripod with a pot for cooking the rice, vegetables, and meat.

After the meal was done cooking and in a bowl for each woman, they began to eat. "Why do you dress as a man Tenno-san?" Michiru asked.

Haruka swallowed a small glob of rice and stared into the bowl of food. "I am a fighter, and women are not permitted to fight in this culture," she answered.

"But if you're ever found out, the men will kill you," Michiru said.

"Everyone dies Kaioh-san," Haruka countered. "But I am doing something that gives my life meaning and purpose. If I do die, then I know I can die with my head held high and my honor intact."

"What about your family?"

Haruka looked down to avoid showing Michiru the sorrow in her eyes. "They died when I was a child. Killed by a warlord."

"Gomen na sai! I didn't…" Michiru began but fell silent as the blonde fighter shook her head.

"It's all right. I was barely old enough to remember them when they were killed." She finished her food and set the bowl and hashi to the side. "Most people who knew me growing up thought I was training to avenge their deaths, especially since I took the guise of a man," she said.

"You mean, you haven't avenged them yet?"

Haruka smiled but it held little humor. "I tried." She carefully pushed the jacket and bandages down, revealing a faded scar on the left side of her chest. "A shuriken struck me before I could kill the warlord as he slept. I was only ten at the time."

"Kami-sama!"

Haruka shrugged and replaced the bandages and jacket. "Whoever threw the shuriken killed the warlord. I was told to stop playing pretend war and was left for dead." The blonde stopped, mentally scolding herself for revealing that much of her past.

"I'm glad you didn't die," Michiru said. "Then I never would have been saved by you." Haruka saw the honesty in the geisha's eyes and nodded. "So what lord do you serve?" she asked after a moment.

"The lord far to the north," Haruka answered.

"I've never been anywhere except Gion," Michiru said softly.

"It can be cold and harsh in the north," Haruka murmured softly, almost to herself. "But has its own beauty in the winter, when the snow has just fallen like a soft blanket over the earth. Everything looks clean and pure, like there has never been wars or hunger in the land…"

Michiru stared at the blonde, amazed by what she had just heard. "You sound like a poet," she said.

Haruka gave a small laugh and shook her head. "I've done much in my life…not all of it I'm necessarily proud of, but duty and honor required me to do it." She absently poked the fire with a stick. "I think when a person sees as much death as I have, they begin to realize the importance of harmony and value peace."

Michiru stared at the warrior, her heart thudding in her chest. _What is this feeling? Why am I so drawn to this woman? Do I envy the life she has? No…that's not it…I care about her…but…she's a woman…_ the geisha thought, tying to sort out the strong emotions in her heart.

* * *

Guide to Japanese words:

Hai: Yes

Gomen na sai: I'm very sorry

Domo arigatou gozaimasu: Formal way of saying thank you

Ano: Um, uh, etc.

Hashi: Chopsticks

* * *

Well if you want more you're going to have to review to get it. Reviews make me feel like my work is appreciated and I have been looking stuff up for this story to ensure that I get (hopefully all) facts right, so that's been eating up time as well. And all non-flame reviews are welcomed. Unsigned or signed.


	3. Confusing Emotions

Domo arigatou gozaimasu for all the reviews! I'm very happy and I am continuing with this story! To me it seems a bit slow compared to my other fics, but this is a romance/drama so I'm doing my best. First one I've really done so bear with me.

As it was pointed out in a review I recieved, I use the form Tenno for Haruka's last name. One thing I've noticed a lot in reading fanfics are the various spellings of her last name (Tenoh, Ten'no, Tenno, Ten'oh, etc). Honestly, I'm not consistent with one form so if you suddenly see Tenoh in a fic of mine, go with it. Though if anyone knows for sure how to spell her last name, I'd love to know.

And I forgot to mention last chapter, kami-sama is like saying "Oh god" or "gods".

Moving on now!

As usual, the characters Haruka and Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi-san, which isn't me. And another character of hers is dropping by in this chapter I believe but I won't say who. But that character is Takeuchi-san's too.

Dozo!

* * *

Haruka sat on a small boulder, her right leg drawn up to her chest and the left slightly dangling off the edge of the rock. The cool wind blew threw her short blonde hair and slightly blew the edge of her dark blue coat open. A week had passed since she and Michiru had come to Haruka's home and the weather had grown cooler.

Haruka sighed as her thoughts once again drifted to the aqua haired geisha. She had been struggling to come to terms with the emotions she felt for the smaller woman. Haruka kept trying to tell herself that two women couldn't fall in love, but in her heart, she knew that to be false. She sighed again and lifted the flute to her mouth. She slowly began to play a soft melody, one that her mother had taught her as a child.

- - - - -

Michiru heard the melody from where she was in the house and walked outside. She saw Haruka sitting peacefully on the rock playing a flute and was stunned at how well the woman played it. She smiled, recognizing the song. She walked near Haruka and as the blonde started to play again, Michiru began to sing the words to the song, her voice blending in perfectly.

Haruka opened her eyes and saw Michiru standing a few feet away, her eyes closed as she sang the words. The blonde remembered playing this song as her mother sang and a tear slid down her face, but she kept playing, not wanting Michiru to stop singing. After several more minutes of playing they came to the end of the song. Haruka slowly lowered the wooden flute, her soft eyes looking at Michiru.

"That was beautiful," the blonde said.

Michiru blushed and shook her head. "I'm not that good of a singer. I'm better at playing the shamisen."

"Then you must be peerless in playing the shamisen," Haruka replied. Michiru's blush deepened and Haruka laughed softly.

"You are too generous in your compliments," Michiru said.

Haruka shrugged. "I actually don't give out many compliments. I only give them out to those who truly earn them. Which might be why I'm not too popular amongst the samurai," she added thoughtfully.

"So you are a samurai then?"

"Hai," she replied. She felt bad for lying to the geisha, but no one could know that Haruka was actually a ninja.

"Does the lord you serve know about…" Michiru stopped to find the right words.

"Hai," Haruka answered, knowing what the woman was trying to say. The blew a little harder and the blonde lifted her teal gaze to the blue sky. "The snows will fall soon," Haruka murmured. She looked down. "It's too late for us to try to leave."

"Won't your lord be concerned with you being gone so long?"

Haruka shook her head. "I'm usually sent out on the long assignments." She slid off the rock and landed lightly on her feet.

"How's your back?"

"Much better," Haruka answered. She looked at the geisha. "There is still time for me to return you to Gion if you wish."

Michiru shook her head, her eyes staring at the ground. "Part of me wants to go back because I know many other okiya will welcome me, demo…demo…"

"You wish to be free," Haruka supplied.

Michiru looked up at the blonde, stunned she had hit the nail on the head so quickly. She lowered her gaze and nodded. "My life there was too predictable. I…" she fell silent and smiled bitterly. "I was growing tired of doing the same thing night after night and day after day. Though now…I've nowhere to go. Gion was my home."

Haruka stood in front of the geisha and gently tilted her head up. Aqua eyes met teal. "You could come with me…Michiru-san."

"I…I don't want to be…" she began.

"You would be no burden on me," Haruka said softly.

Michiru trembled slightly as Haruka moved closer. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and her breathing quickened. _What is this feeling? Can this…can this be…love?_ Michiru thought. The blonde's lips met her own and Michiru closed her eyes, sinking into Haruka. _Please Kami-sama! Let this be real!_ Michiru begged, throwing away her care that Haruka was a woman.

Haruka pulled away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…it was wrong of me," Haruka said, hurrying away from the geisha. She ducked into the forest and leaned against a tree, her eyes close. "What's wrong with me?" she murmured softly. _You can't fall in love Haruka. You have a duty to her and the clan_, she scolded herself. _You also have a duty to your heart_, a small voice said in her mind.

- - - - -

Michiru stared after the blonde as she ran into the forest. Tears began sliding down her face. She hung her head, laughing bitterly at her fate. "No one can love a geisha," she whispered, remembering what the mother of her okiya had told her when she was a small child. She slowly headed back inside.

- - - - -

Haruka walked to the front of the house and immediately noticed footprints leading away from the structure. She followed the trail with her sharp eyes and saw that they led into the forest. She dashed up the steps of the house. "Michiru-san? Michiru-san?" she called in the empty rooms. She bowed her head when she realized the geisha was gone. She glanced out a window then did a double take.

"The snow's early…" she murmured as fat white flakes drifted down to the ground. Realizing Michiru didn't have much, the blonde ran outside, throwing a heavy jacket on over her gi shirts. She whistled for her horse and it came running up. Haruka leapt onto the black animal and rode it bare back into the forest, following Michiru's tracks as the snowfall grew heavier.

The ninja urged the horse as fast as she dared, not wanting to miss the tracks. She suddenly reined the horse to a stop as an arrow whizzed by. Several men came out of the woods. They were shabbily dressed but carried quality katanas. Haruka glared at the ronin samurai.

"Give us the horse and we'll let you live," the leader smirked.

Haruka's quick eyes studied the five men. She barely twitched her arm and four shuriken slipped down her arm into her right hand. Two she slid into her left hand. "All right," she agreed and threw her arms out. The throwing stars plunged themselves into four of the men and they fell to the ground. The blonde pulled a throwing knife free and ducked a slash from the leader. She plunged the weapon into his eye and shook her head.

Haruka cursed the ronin silently and quickly found Michiru's trail again. She snapped the reins and the stallion rushed forward. Several minutes passed by and Haruka cursed again for the snow had completely hidden the geisha's trail. Never one to give up, the ninja slowed her pace and began scanning the whitening forest. She came upon a small clearing and frowned at an oddly shaped lump near the center. Haruka leapt off the horse and ran to the shape. She fell to her knees and rolled the shivering, unconscious form of Michiru over.

The blonde scooped the smaller woman into her arms and carried her back to the horse. She draped the geisha over the front of the horse and leapt up. The warrior pulled Michiru up so she rode sidesaddle. Haruka gently turned the horse around and set off at a quick pace back to the house.

Michiru tried to open her heavy lids, but they refused to comply. She felt the odd sensation of rocking back and forth as someone held her in strong, protective arms. Feeling safe and secure, she gave up trying to open her eyes. She took a deep breath in through her nose and recognized Haruka's scent of a soft spring wind.

Haruka felt Michiru tremble in her arms and she swore silently at herself for driving the aqua haired woman away. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry if I hurt you Michiru-san. That's the last thing I wanted to do." She urged the horse to go faster as snow crashed into her face. "I've never allowed myself to love anyone and…" she smiled humorlessly. "I couldn't help but fall in love with you the moment I saw you in that teahouse in Gion."

Haruka pulled the stallion to a stop as they reached the small barn. She slid off the horse with her precious cargo and carried the geisha inside. She set Michiru down on the floor in the bedroom and quickly pulled out the futon. She then placed Michiru on the bedding and placed several thick blankets over her. The blonde left for several long minute intervals. Nearly twenty minutes later she returned and closed the door to the room. She walked over to the still shivering geisha and set a bowl of steaming water on the ground. Haruka took a piece of cloth and dipped it in the hot water, wincing slightly as the heat scalded her skinned.

Haruka wrung the cloth out and placed it on Michiru's forehead. The blonde then took smaller strips of cloth and dipped them in the hot water as well. She then carefully placed them on the smaller woman's wrists and neck. For the remainder of the evening and into the night, the ninja stayed awake, keeping a vigilant eye on the other woman.

- - - - -

Michiru groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and the blonde warrior sitting near the window, her arms folded over her chest with the sword sticking over her shoulder and her legs folded beneath her. Her head kept drooping forward and occasionally the blonde would jerk it back up.

Michiru's eyes widened. _She…she cared for me…for how long?_ Michiru struggled to move her lead limbs but they failed to obey her. She let out a faint sigh of annoyance and Haruka's head jerked all the way up, her tired eyes open.

"Michiru-san?" Haruka whispered.

"Ha…Haruka-san…" Michiru rasped out, her throat dry.

Haruka rose to her feet and briefly left the room. She returned a few moments later, a bowl of water in her hand. She knelt down next to the futon and carefully helped Michiru sit up. With great care, the blonde tipped the water towards the geisha's mouth and she slowly sipped it, holding back a sigh of relief as the cool water slid down her parched throat.

"I'm glad you're doing better," Haruka said softly.

Michiru nodded and the blonde carefully laid her back down. "Did you…mean what you said? About loving me?"

_Be as honest as you can be Haruka. You do love her, there is no denying that. Love her as much as you can before she finds out what you really are_, the small voice told the blonde.

"I did," Haruka whispered softly. She was stunned to see tears shimmering in the geisha's eyes. "Are you all right?"

Michiru nodded, blinking the tears out of her eyes. They slid down the corners of her eyes into her hair but she ignored them. "I grew up believing that no one could love a geisha," she whispered.

"You're more than just a geisha. You're a beautiful woman," Haruka whispered.

"Don't you think it wrong for two women to love each other?"

"If two souls love each other, then that love is never wrong." Haruka smiled faintly. "My father told me that and I never really understood what it really meant…until now," she added softly. Michiru smiled and closed her eyes, falling back asleep. Haruka bent over and kissed the woman on the forehead. "I will always protect you Michiru-san. I swear it on my life."

- - - - -

Michiru yawned and sat up. Several days had passed since Haruka had rescued her from the cold. She had slipped in and out of consciousness during those days, but the geisha knew that Haruka was always nearby. It had comforted Michiru to know that. She stretched her limbs and looked around the room. The dawn sun was peeking through the crack in the door, but Michiru took more notice that the blonde was gone. She carefully rose to her feet and shuffled out of the room, placing a thick blanket over her shoulders. She stepped outside and walked around the wood porch that surrounded the house. The ground was covered in fresh, undisturbed snow.

_But has its own beauty in the winter, when the snow has just fallen like a soft blanket over the earth. Everything looks clean and pure, like there has never been wars or hunger in the land…_

The words Haruka had said sounded in her mind and the geisha smiled, agreeing with her words. She continued walking around the house and stopped when she saw Haruka sitting in the snow. The blonde wasn't moving, just sitting calmly in the snow. Michiru frowned, curious as to what the warrior could be doing when the tall woman rose to her feet. The geisha watched as Haruka began moving in the snow, practicing a kata.

_It's almost like a dance_, Michiru thought after several moments. She leaned against a post and just watched, a small smile on her face.

- - - - -

Haruka finished her form and straightened, wiping the faint sheen of sweat from her brow. She turned and saw Michiru leaning against a post. Haruka walked back to the house and smiled at the geisha. "I'm glad to see you up and around."

Michiru smiled and nodded. "Thanks to your tender care."

"You cared for me when I was wounded. This was the least I could do." Michiru frowned as she stared behind the blonde. Haruka turned and saw a rider trotting up to the house. Haruka rested a hand on her katana and motioned for Michiru to stay where she was. The blonde walked forward slowly.

The figure halted several feet away and bowed slightly. The tall figure straightened, garnet eyes looking at the blonde. "Have you heard that Lord Akira has died?" the stranger asked.

"I have not," Haruka replied. "How did he die?"

"In his sleep it seems," the stranger answered, smiling faintly.

Haruka returned the smile. "What brings you here my friend?"

"I am on my own mission but knew that you would be at the safe house for the winter." The eyes shifted to the figure near the house. "Who is that?"

"Someone who has lost much," Haruka answered. "She doesn't know anything."

"She?" The sighed. "You can't be thinking of asking her to join. You know our rules."

"I'm not Pluto," Haruka whispered softly, using the stranger's secret name. "But everything she had was ripped away from her in a single day."

Pluto nodded. "Don't get too attached Uranus. She wants everyone back in springtime," she said.

Haruka nodded. "I know. What of Saturn?"

"She is recovering from the wounds she received when I left. The other group has increased their vigilance as a result of what happened."

Haruka nodded. "Will you be staying or moving on?"

"Moving on. Remember what I said. Do not get involved with her if you can help it." Haruka faintly nodded and Pluto returned to her horse and began riding away, knowing from what she had seen in the blonde's eyes she cared for the girl.

Haruka watched her fellow ninja leave and returned to the house. "Who was that?" Michiru asked.

"A miko asking for directions to a nearby village," Haruka answered. "Please excuse me while I change." Michiru nodded and Haruka went inside, the geisha behind her. The blonde walked into a small room and closed the door. She pulled out a clean, heavy set of pants and an equally heavy shirt. She shrugged out of her dirty clothes and set them aside. She changed, stopping to look at the golden blue symbol that was tattooed onto her upper right arm near her shoulder. It was of a circle, an extension rising out of the top of the circle and being joined with two smaller vertical lines by a horizontal line. She fingered the sign of her code name briefly before pulling the gi tops on.

She slid open the door and walked out to the main room. She blinked in slight surprise when Michiru held up a bowl of steaming soup for her. The blonde accepted it with a bow and sat down. She tasted the soup and her eyes widened slightly. "This is delicious," she commented.

Michiru blushed. "It's not that great," she murmured.

"I'd say it's better than my cooking, but that's not saying much," Haruka countered with a grin. Michiru giggled softly, her hand covering her mouth. The blonde smiled, glad that the geisha was feeling better physically and emotionally.

"Haruka-san…can…can I ask something of you?" Michiru asked softly.

"Nani?"

"Can you…will you teach me how to…how to fight?" she whispered.

Haruka stared at the smaller woman. "Why do you want to learn?"

"I don't know…I just…forget I asked," she murmured.

Haruka leaned over and placed a hand on top of Michiru's slender hand. "I will teach you everything that I know if I do teach you. And I am not an easy teacher." Michiru nodded. _Haruka, what in the names of the gods are you doing? You know you need permission to teach outsiders! If the others find out…_ a voice yelled in her mind.

_To hell with the others!_ Haruka snapped at the voice of reason. _I won't teach her the secrets that we know. She believes me to be a samurai, so I will teach her what I know as a 'samurai'_.

"I won't let you down Haruka-san," Michiru said.

"Don't let yourself down," she corrected. Michiru nodded. _Gods what am I doing? Can I really teach this woman how to kill a person? Do I want to?_ Haruka sighed mentally. _Why is life so screwed up?_ "We'll start tomorrow and take it slow until I'm sure you're completely better."

"Arigatou Haruka-san," Michiru said. The blonde nodded and resumed eating, as did Michiru.

* * *

Guide to Japanese:

Demo: But

Ronin: Masterless samurai (sometimes spelled at rorouni)

Kata: A single person going through a martial arts form without contact (ie: practicing moves that flow from one to another)

Miko: Shinto priestess

Nani: What

* * *

So? Is is still good? Again, if you catch any errors about what I have, let me know. Also, I'm using the Senshi names from the series as code names and their planet symbols as signs of who they are. It made sense in my mind when I wrote it like that. Please review as I stop rambling. 


	4. Training and Truth

Well, here's the fourth chapter. I have no idea how long this story is gonna be. I have a possible path for this story to follow, but whenever I have it all planned out it goes a completely different way, so we'll just have to wait and see where it goes. I can never plan stories out. They just happen.

Okay, last bit of rambling before the chapter: Guess what? I still don't own the rights to the Sailor Moon characters. Spammit...

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

Haruka stared at the snow, wondering if she was doing the right thing by training Michiru. She turned as the geisha came up behind her, dressed in a man's clothes. The blonde immediately noted that the clothes did not suit her in the least, but she remained silent. She instead led the woman outside, their feet crunching slightly in the snow. The blonde stopped in a medium size clearing where they wouldn't hurt themselves by crashing into things.

Haruka suddenly turned and lashed out with her left hand. Michiru let out a scream of surprise and threw her hands up. Haruka stopped her backhand centimeters from the woman's face. Michiru slowly lowered her arms and stared at Haruka. The blonde's eyes were hard, lacking the softness that they had held in the previous week.

"Lesson one: Always be on guard. An attack could come from anywhere at anytime." Haruka suddenly lashed out with her right hand in a palm-heel. Michiru instinctively moved farther right to avoid the attack. Haruka nodded in satisfaction, a small smile on her face. It was gone and the blonde brought her right fist towards Michiru in another backhand. Michiru's hands shot up and she grabbed the blonde's wrist and arm.

"Good," Haruka commented. "But always be wary of your opponent."

Michiru frowned. "But I have your arm trapped."

In a blinding fast move, Haruka had twisted out of Michiru's hold and had one of the geisha's arms painfully pinned against her back while Haruka's other arm was wrapped around her neck. "Never assume your enemy is disabled unless they're dead or you're absolutely certain they're unconscious." She released the geisha and took a few steps away. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I wanted to see what you could do caught off guard without any training. You didn't do half bad."

"Arigatou," Michiru said.

"Like I said yesterday, we'll start off slow. I'll teach you some of the katas I know that don't deal with weapons. When you're ready, we'll move up to weapons training if you want." Michiru nodded and Haruka began weaving across the snow. The geisha took careful note of the blonde's movements, easily memorizing them due to her training as a geisha.

- - - - - - - -

Haruka watched as Michiru headed back to the house. Three weeks had passed since the blonde had started to train the aqua haired woman and Haruka was impressed with how quickly Michiru was picking things up. Haruka had gone over every weaponless move she knew and the geisha had not only mimicked it perfectly, but she had also executed them perfectly as well.

Haruka shook her head, clearing her mind of Michiru's image. She slid several shuriken into her hands and turned to a tree that was about twenty feet away. She hurled the tiny weapons at the tree in rapid succession, her hands nearly a blur. She straightened and walked to the tree; grimly smiling as she saw that all ten of the throwing stars had struck right where she was aiming. She pulled them out and slipped them back into her hidden pocket. She shivered slightly as the wind picked up and headed for the house.

She stepped up, slid open the door, slipped off her shoes, and closed the door behind her. Michiru already had a nice warm fire going. Haruka knelt down and accepted a bowl of water from the other woman. She took a small sip, carefully observing Michiru over the rim of the drinking bowl. A thought crossed her mind and she smiled faintly.

"How about we take a break from training tomorrow?" Haruka suggested.

Michiru looked at the blonde and smiled. "You mean it?"

The ninja nodded. "Other than teaching you how to flip and jump, I don't have much more to teach you in weaponless fighting."

"I thought samurai didn't flip and jump," Michiru pointed out.

_Shimatta!_ Haruka snapped, mentally slapping herself. She shrugged. "Learned to do it on my own," she lied quickly.

"Maybe that can come later," Michiru said. Haruka nodded. "But I wouldn't mind a day to relax."

Haruka smiled and nodded. _I should tell her, but I can't…if I told her it would most likely mean my death…_

- - - - - - - -

Michiru absently rubbed sleep from her eyes and walked out of the bedroom. She stopped when she saw a long box lying in the middle of the floor in the main room. She frowned and knelt down. Written on the box was her name, saying that it was for her. Her curiosity piqued, she slipped off the lid and stared in shock. Inside the box was a beautifully made shamisen. She carefully slipped it out and allowed her slender fingers to run over the smooth wood and strings.

"Where did she get this?" she whispered.

"It was my mother's," came the reply from the door. Michiru looked up as Haruka knelt down across from her. "I never really had the talent to play it. I only held onto it this long because…I don't know why honestly. I think it was a way for me to keep a part of her alive."

"I can't accept this Haruka-san," Michiru said.

"I want you to have it." The blonde looked down slightly. "Please," she added in a soft voice.

"All right," Michiru agreed. Haruka smiled faintly. "Though you will sit there and listen while I play one song in thanks." Haruka made a deep bow with a huge grin, causing Michiru to giggle. She regained her composure and began to play, her fingers gliding over the strings.

Haruka sat back and closed her eyes, listening to the geisha play. A small smile formed on her face. She recognized the song as one her mother had played and the words appeared unbidden in her mind. Without realizing it, she began to sing, her soft voice blending in with the shamisen.

Michiru looked up at the blonde, stunned at how well she was singing. Michiru immediately knew that Haruka wasn't aware she was singing. She smiled continued playing, joining in vocally as well. They came to the end of the song and Haruka bowed her head, wiping her eyes.

"Daijoubu?" Michiru inquired.

"Hai…it's just…I've not heard that song since my mother died."

"Ah! Gomen!"

Haruka shook her head. "It's all right." She smiled. "You played it exquisitely."

"For never having played the shamisen, you kept it in wonderful condition."

The blonde shrugged. "Would…would you mind playing another song?"

Michiru smiled. She had always loved playing the shamisen. "Of course not. Do you have any particular songs in mind?"

"Something…happy." Michiru nodded and began to play. For the remainder of the day, the pair sat around, playing songs on the shamisen and flute.

- - - - - - - -

Haruka blocked a side slash and danced to the side. Michiru eyed the warrior carefully, the bokken tight in her grasp. Haruka suddenly rushed in and the battle continued. It came to a halt when the tips of both swords pointed at the other's throat. The two combatants slowly backed away and Haruka nodded in satisfaction.

"Two months of training and already you've mastered the weapons here," Haruka congratulated, resting the bokken on her shoulders.

"I had a good teacher," Michiru said.

Haruka nodded and suddenly grunted in pain as something ripped through her right upper arm. The bokken dropped to the ground and she whirled around. Several white shapes rose from the snow.

"Ninja!" Michiru exclaimed.

Haruka's eyes narrowed and she slipped the wakizashi to Michiru. "Stay alert," Haruka hissed. She took a step forward, on hand resting on the katana. "What do you want?" she demanded.

The white clad ninja surged forward. Haruka pulled the katana free and rushed in, dodging and weaving through most of their attacks. She slashed one across the throat and immediately locked blades with another.

"What do you want?" Haruka demanded again.

"You dead Uranus!" the ninja snarled in a gruff voice. The blonde's eyes narrowed and knew that that fight had become much more dangerous. She head butted the ninja and grabbed his shirt as he stumbled away. She pulled him back in, wrapped an arm around his neck and head, and viciously twisted it. The ninja collapsed to the ground. Haruka turned to the remaining two ninja, her teal eyes colder than ice. The two moved in together. One slammed an escrima stick into Haruka's injured arm. Her arm seized and she dropped the katana.

Michiru saw the danger Haruka was in and rushed forward. She slammed the small sword into the back of the other ninja before he could make a slash with his shinobigatana. Michiru watched the man fall to the ground, his blood staining the snow red. She stared at the body in shock over what she had done.

Haruka slammed her fist into the other ninja and, while Michiru was still in shock, struck him rapidly in five different places. The ninja's eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Haruka picked up her katana and pulled the wakizashi free, wiping the blood off both weapons. She sheathed them and turned to Michiru.

"I…I…I killed him…" Michiru stammered.

Haruka held her still bleeding wound. "Taking a life is never easy Michiru," she said softly, dropping the honorific. Michiru looked at the blonde and nodded. Haruka smiled when her vision suddenly blurred. She frowned and shook her head.

"Daijoubu?"

Haruka ignored the question and picked up a shuriken from a dead ninja. She inspected it closely and sniffed it. "Kuso…" she growled.

"Nan desu ka?" Michiru demanded.

"Poison…" came the answer. Her vision blurred again. "I have…an antidote…at the…house…need to…hurry…" Haruka whispered, her words starting to slur together. Michiru grabbed Haruka and pulled the ninja's left arm over her shoulders. She hurried back to the house, ignoring the dead bodies. Haruka struggled to keep her footing but she stumbled more than once.

Michiru ended up pulling the blonde into the main area. "Where's the antidote?" she demanded.

"Left…panel…back wall…bedroom…small…bottle…" Haruka carefully said, making sure her words were intelligible.

Michiru scrambled to her feet and ran to the room. She walked to the back wall and frowned. The left panel looked solid. Hoping Haruka wasn't becoming delirious, she pressed against the panel. She jumped as it shifted back and slid to the side. She saw the small bottle sitting on the top shelf and grabbed it. The panel slid back into place as she moved away. She pushed her questioned away and ran back to Haruka.

Sweat glistened on the blonde's face as her body trembled. Michiru lifted Haruka up slightly and pulled the stopper out of the bottle. She tilted the bottle to the blonde's mouth and the liquid slid down Haruka's throat. The geisha set the bottle down and held Haruka's head in her lap, nervously waiting. The flush in Haruka's face slightly died away and Michiru sighed in relief.

She eased the blonde's head down and carefully pulled the warrior to the back room. Michiru pulled out a small needle and thread from a pouch in her sleeve. She ripped off a piece of cloth from her sleeve and pushed the blonde's sleeve up. She stared at the golden blue tattoo on Haruka's arm and frowned.

_That's…that's a mark from…_ her eyes widened as she recognized the mark from a book she had been shown. Michiru looked at the blonde, unable to stop the fear creeping in her stomach. "You're a ninja of…of the…the Moon Clan…" She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Part of her still cared deeply for the ninja, but the rational part of her mind that had been told the Moon Clan was evil was screaming at her to run.

Haruka whimpered in her fevered stated, fear on her face. "Mommy…" the blonde whispered, her body still trembling slightly.

Michiru's face set in determination and carefully cleaned the wound. Once that was done, she held the needle carefully in the embers of the fire. After several moments she pulled it out. She then gently began stitching the gash in the blonde's arm. She finished a few moments later and tied the end of the thread. Michiru pulled out a strip of cloth and bandaged the arm. Satisfied with her work, she carefully pulled the blonde to the bedroom and pulled out the futon. She gently heaved Haruka onto the mattress and covered the blonde with the covers.

"It's my turn to watch over you Haruka-san. You owe me answers."

- - - - - - - -

Haruka opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She slowly sat up and winced, holding her right arm. She felt that it was bare and looked down. The symbol of Uranus stared back at her just above a line of stitches. She suppressed a sigh and slowly moved her arm, making sure she had full motion with it.

"Who the hell are you really?" a cold voice demanded.

Haruka spun around, going to her knees to prepare to lunge at an intruder. Instead she found herself looking at an angry geisha. The blonde could see the hurt in the sea blue eyes and her heart broke. She slowly sat down, covering herself with a blanket. She remained silent.

Michiru leaned forward and pressed the blade of the katana against the blonde's throat. "Who. Are. You?" she demanded, pushing the razor sharp blade against Haruka's throat.

"So after killing one person you're already bloodthirsty," Haruka said.

"I was protecting someone who I thought loved me!" Michiru snapped. "Then I find out you're not only a ninja, but that you serve that traitorous Moon Clan! That clan of murderers and no good…"

Haruka suddenly grabbed the blade of the katana, pulled it out of the geisha's grip, spun it around and pressed it against her throat, cutting her off. "Never…insult them…again…" Haruka said in a dangerous voice.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Michiru demanded, tears shining in her eyes.

Haruka pulled the sword away from the geisha and bowed her head. "I could never hurt you Michiru-san. I may have lied about who I was to you, but I did not lie about my feelings for you."

"But you lied," Michiru said. "You make the whole world believe you're a man and a samurai. And you serve the Moon Clan. They're known for their reputation. How can you serve them?"

"They saved my life after I tried to avenge my parents," Haruka whispered. "They took me in, treated me as family, and gave me a reason to live." She lifted her head and stared Michiru in the eye. "And they live in peace. In their lands, there is no fighting, no disease, no evil or corrupt men…its everything that my parents believed in, that I believe in. That ruler wants the same thing for all the lands."

Michiru stared the blonde in the eye. "You killed daimyo Akira, didn't you?" Haruka remained silent. "Kotaeru!"

"I stopped a corrupt man from oppressing those he was meant to protect. None of my people have to come down here and fight for you and the others. But we want the people here to live happily and thrive. But instead you're all nothing but cowards to afraid to do anything about it!" Her teal eyes blazed in anger. "I nearly lost someone who was very dear to me a few months ago!"

Michiru hid her hurt at the blonde's outburst. "So there's someone else," she said softly, the hurt clear in her voice.

"Not like that," Haruka corrected. "She's just the closest thing I have to family." She sighed. "I don't expect you to understand. I don't even care if you do or don't. I care about you Kaioh Michiru. If you can't accept me for who I really am, then I guess I was the fool to fall in love with you." Haruka rose to her feet and pulled on a pair of black hakama pants and a dark blue gi top. She pulled on a heavy jacket and began pulling out her hidden weapons.

"What are you doing?" Michiru asked.

"Leaving," Haruka answered curtly.

"Demo…doushite?"

Haruka paused as she slid the wakizashi sheath through her belt. "Because you've made it fairly clear that you can't accept me." She finished gathering her weapons and shoved a few clothes into a small bag. She slung it onto her back and walked out of the room.

Michiru scrambled to her feet, her heart torn at what to do. She ran to the door of the house and saw Haruka saddling the black horse. "You can't just leave! It's the middle of winter!"

Haruka finished saddling the horse and swung up onto the animal's back. "Why should I stay someplace I'm hated?" Her words left Michiru speechless. "Be out of here by spring Kaioh-san. Otherwise my fellows might kill you." She turned her head and ignored the ache in her heart and the tears that slid from her green eyes. She let out a sharp cry to the horse and it lunged forward into a gallop.

Michiru stared after the blonde, unable to stop the tears from falling. "Haruka!" Michiru cried but the blonde was gone. She sank to her knees, holding her face in her hands as she sobbed. "Baka…baka…" she swore at herself. _What have I done?_

* * *

Japanese of the day:

Shimatta: Damn, damn it.

Daijoubu: Are you all right?

Bokken: Wooden training sword in the shape of a katana.

Escrima stick: Approx. a two foot smooth stick used for fighting (and they really hurt too when you hit yourself with them)

Kuso: Shit, damn, something like that.

Nan desu ka?: What is it?

Kotaeru: Answer (me).

Doushite: Why?

Baka: Idiot, moron, etc.

* * *

So? Is it still satisfactory? Review to let me know! There are still plenty of surprises in store for Haruka and Michiru! 


	5. Reunions

As I said last chapter, I've no idea on how long this is gonna be. That path for the ending of this story just got a major twist thanks to Soleil-Lune's review. So expect a major twist in the chapter after this one...and in this one...

Moving on!

I still don't own Sailor Moon or the rights. I do own a bokken though...

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

**Last time...**

_Haruka finished saddling the horse and swung up onto the animal's back. "Why should I stay someplace I'm hated?" Her words left Michiru speechless. "Be out of here by spring Kaioh-san. Otherwise my fellows might kill you." She turned her head and ignored the ache in her heart and the tears that slid from her green eyes. She let out a sharp cry to the horse and it lunged forward into a gallop._

_Michiru stared after the blonde, unable to stop the tears from falling. "Haruka!" Michiru cried but the blonde was gone. She sank to her knees, holding her face in her hands as she sobbed. "Baka…baka…" she swore at herself._ What have I done?

* * *

A pair samurai and a geisha followed after a servant. They could see cherry blossoms beginning to bloom through the windows. The servant led them through the ornate halls and to a large receiving room where nearly a dozen figures were kneeling. The servant gave the woman with platinum hair a deep bow and hurried out. The two samurai knelt down and the geisha knelt down behind them. 

"What brings the Emperor's dignitaries to my clan's home?" the woman asked, a tattoo of a golden crescent moon on her forehead. Behind her was a young blonde girl with the same tattoo.

"The Divine Emperor sends his greetings to the Moon Clan and his thanks in the protecting of his people," the older of the samurai said with a bow.

"So you come with a new assignment?" the woman asked.

"Iie Serenity-sama," the samurai said. "We were only sent with the payment."

Serenity nodded. "Freeing the land of corruption needs no payment, but we will humbly accept the Divine Emperor's payment." A young woman wearing an elegant kimono and blonde hair hurried in and went to Serenity's side. She whispered something in the woman's ear and the soft eyes hardened. The blonde bowed and went quickly to one side, kneeling down.

"Is there a problem Serenity-sama?" the younger samurai asked.

"A clan matter," Serenity said, rising to her feet.

"Might we be able to help in anyway as a show of faith?" the older samurai offered with a bow.

"If you wish to watch," Serenity said. The others kneeling around Serenity rose to their feet. The two samurai and geisha did as well. The geisha stared at the people of the Moon Clan, not recognizing any of them as Haruka. Michiru suppressed a sigh and followed after her two escorts. She had spent the last year looking for the blonde as she made her return as a geisha, but it seemed that Haruka had vanished.

They were led outside and over to what looked like a training area. They halted in front of a ring where over a dozen mats were and all knelt down. Several men came out from a small building, dragging a figure behind them. Another set of men came out with a large wooden cage and pulled it over the ring. The figure was roughly thrown into the cage and a large, burly man walked in, a pair of shuko on his hands.

The figure stood, disheveled dirty blonde hair glinting in the sun. The black hakama pants were tattered and torn in several places and the dark blue gi jacket's sleeves were all but ripped off. Dirty bare feet supported the figure. Several bruises and cuts marred the figure's face.

Serenity rose to her feet and the man in the cage with the figure bowed. "Tenno Haruka. You abandoned your duties and your clan over a year ago. Justice will be served this day."

Michiru stared in shock at the figure. "It…couldn't be…" she whispered quietly.

"Sumimasen, demo…what's going on?" the younger samurai asked a blue haired woman next to him.

"Tenno-san left the clan after a mission over a year ago. Without permission. This is the punishment."

Haruka looked at the man and snorted in contempt. "Let's go ugly," she growled. She blocked the first few of his attacks but he suddenly backhanded her, the metal of the shuko splitting her skin. She crashed to the ground and laughed. "Pathetic!"

"Is Tenno-san crazy?" the young samurai asked.

"No," a brown haired woman said, her hair tied back. "Tenno-san just doesn't care if she lives or dies anymore."

"How do you know?" the older samurai inquired.

"I was the one who found her lying in a gutter," the brown haired woman answered. "She was singing an old tragic love song."

Guilt ripped through Michiru. She helplessly stared at the cage as the man continued to beat Haruka. The blonde grunted in pain as she was shoved against the wooden bars and slid to the ground, her eyes barely open.

"Sensei, shouldn't we stop this?" the young samurai whispered.

"This is their way," the other replied. "We've no right to interfere." Michiru turned her head away and he saw. "Are you all right?"

"The sounds are…disturbing to me," Michiru said.

"Serenity-sama, would it be possible for us to somehow…have music play? Our companion is not fairing as well as we," the older samurai requested.

Serenity looked at the geisha and saw the faint sick look in the sea blue eyes. "Has she brought an instrument with which to play?"

"Hai Serenity-sama," Michiru said with a bow.

A servant came forward carrying a wooden case. He set it down and Michiru opened it. She pulled out the shamisen Haruka had given her and began to play it. After a few chords she began singing softly, her eyes closed as she played.

Haruka forced her eyes opened and saw a geisha playing a shamisen. The geisha's soft voice reached her and the blonde was flooded with warmth. The eyes of the geisha opened and locked onto Haruka's. The blonde ninja stared into the sea blue eyes of Michiru. The geisha's eyes were full of sorrow and love. Haruka barely kept the tears from her eyes and the smile from her face. Michiru nodded faintly.

Haruka's eyes hardened suddenly and she back rolled away from the man to her feet. She tore off her sleeves to her shirt and used them to wipe the blood off her face. She tossed them to the side and calmly watched her opponent. He rushed in. Haruka leapt up and grabbed onto the cage roof, her body parallel to the ground. She swung down and slammed her palms into a horizontal bar. The piece of wood cracked off and she pulled it inside the cage, twirling it expertly.

"Something's different Mother," the blonde with the crescent moon tattoo said.

"Serenity-hime's right," a raven haired woman in a miko outfit agreed. "Tenno-san's attacks are more focused."

"She's more focused," a woman said, her dark green hair hanging down her back. Her garnet eyes shifted to the geisha. "Almost as if those two share a connection."

Haruka slammed the make-shift staff into her opponent's head. The piece of wood shattered and the man fell to the ground. Haruka grabbed the man and threw him into the door of the cage. It fell open and the blonde limped out. Michiru had stopped playing and stared at the blonde. The geisha was barely able to keep from throwing herself into the blonde's arms.

The elder Serenity rose to her feet. "You know the laws of the clan."

"I know, and I accept my fate," Haruka said. "But I also am allowed a final request, am I not?"

Serenity nodded. "Name it."

Haruka wiped some blood from her face and looked at Michiru, her teal eyes soft. The geisha rose to her feet and ran to the blonde. She threw her arms around the lithe woman and held her tightly. Haruka grunted slightly but she was smiling. "I never should have let you leave Haruka! I'm so sorry," Michiru whispered.

Haruka smiled. "I may have physically left, but my heart remained with you," she returned softly. "I'm glad I got to see you one final time."

Michiru looked up at Haruka. "Demo…"

Haruka shook her head. "I have to obey the laws Michiru. I made the mistake of leaving and now I have to pay for it."

The young Serenity turned to her mother. "Can't we forgive Haruka-san?"

"The law is clear in this case daughter. Tenno-san left without our leave and must be punished accordingly."

"Demo…" the young blonde began but the woman with the garnet eyes rested a hand on the princess's shoulder.

Haruka smiled at Michiru and kissed her softly. "I am with you always…koi." She limped forward and knelt down, her head bowed. "I am ready Serenity-sama."

"Setsuna," Serenity said.

The woman with dark green hair bowed and picked up a katana. She walked to the kneeling ninja. "Sumimasen Haruka-san." Haruka nodded and Setsuna stood behind the blonde, silently praying to the gods for a miracle. Michiru suddenly rushed forward and stood in the way. "Stand aside geisha," Setsuna ordered.

Michiru shook her head. "Michiru, do it," Haruka said calmly.

"I'm the reason you left. They can punish me for it," Michiru said firmly, not backing down.

"You are not a member of the clan geisha," Serenity said. "You are not bound by our laws or the consequences for breaking those laws."

"I don't care. I won't watch the person I love die just because I was afraid of who she was and pushed her away," Michiru said. "If Haruka dies…I die."

Silent tears fell from Haruka's eyes. "Haruka," Serenity said in a stern voice. The blonde raised her head. "Would you die for this woman as she seems so intent to do for you?" the clan leader asked.

"A thousand times if need be," Haruka answered. "But my duty is first to the clan. I made an oath."

"You also have a duty to your heart," Serenity reminded her. "A path that you apparently tried to follow as best you could, but stumbled on." She walked to Haruka and stopped in front of her. "You have already lived out your punishment Haruka. Living without love is a punishment no one should live with." Haruka looked up at her leader, her eyes betraying her hope. Serenity smiled softly and offered her hand. Haruka took it slowly and rose to her feet. "A warrior may be forgiven if the reason for their abandonment is honorable. Love is honorable my wind ninja."

Haruka bowed deeply. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" she whispered, her voice trembling with emotion. She straightened, a small smile on her face. Serenity smiled and barely nodded her head. In a flash the ninja was holding Michiru tightly and vice versa.

"I take it we'll be having a permanent guest then," Setsuna jibed.

"Ami-san, make sure Haruka-san is still in one piece," Serenity ordered. The blue haired woman bowed and walked to the two lovers. "Rei-san, fetch the healers to help." The priestess bowed and hurried inside.

Setsuna looked the blonde over. "I'd also suggest a bath Serenity-sama."

Haruka opened her mouth to reply when her eyes suddenly narrowed as a strong wind blew. She snatched the katana from Setsuna's hand and hurled it at the younger Serenity. The weapon flew past the stunned girl and struck something behind her. The tip of the blade imbedded itself in the tree. Setsuna and Ami, along with the other three women there surrounded the mother and daughter, weapons appearing in their hands. The two samurai had drawn their blades and moved over to Michiru and Haruka.

Several figures dropped out of the trees and glared at the group, the mottled clothing they wore making them harder to see against the foliage. "Thanks for leading us here Tenno," one sneered.

"You betrayed us?" the brown haired girl demanded.

Michiru reached inside the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out a pair of throwing knives. She pressed several into Haruka's hand. "Never go anywhere without a weapon. Isn't that what you taught me?" the geisha whispered.

Haruka smiled. "It is," she agreed just as quietly. Her cold gaze shifted to the other ninja. She limped forward and glared at them. "Had I known you were following me, I would have made more of an attempt to hide."

The other ninja's hand suddenly shot out, white powder flying from his hands. Haruka shut her eyes and threw a dagger, hitting the ninja in the throat. The other four ninja moved in. Michiru hurled a dagger at a ninja, striking him in the arm. The older samurai moved in and finished the man off. Setsuna, Ami, and the others easily dispatched the remaining three ninja.

Haruka opened her eyes and smiled. "I'd never betray my clan…" she murmured. She fell forward, her injuries and exhaustion finally catching up with her.

"Haruka!" Michiru cried.

Ami rushed over and checked for a pulse. "She's alive." Ami looked up at Serenity. "She will need to rest for at least a month."

Serenity nodded and looked at Michiru. "I take it you shall be staying with us."

Michiru bowed. "I would be honored to if you'll allow me."

"Of course we will," Serenity said.

- - - - - - - -

Haruka opened her eyes, her entire body sore and stiff. The blonde tried to sit up but was barely able to lift her head off of the bed. She fell back down and glared at the ceiling. She couldn't remember much of what had happened in the previous days. She just knew she had had a nice dream about Michiru coming to her rescue. Haruka smiled and closed her eyes, forming a picture of the geisha's face in her mind. A tear slid from her eye and she sighed. She heard a door open and laid perfectly still.

A cool damp cloth was placed on her forehead. The covers were pulled back and a gentle hand carefully removed the bandages on Haruka, replacing them with clean ones. Once done, the owner of the hands replaced the blanket and bent over Haruka. The blonde inhaled and a soft scent of the sea invaded her nose. Fingers brushed the hair from the blonde's face and a soft kiss was planted on her lips.

"I love you Haruka," a soft voice whispered.

The blonde's eye shot open and she stared at Michiru. "Michi…Michiru?" she whispered, not believing her eyes.

The aqua haired woman smiled at the blonde. "Hai."

"It…it wasn't a dream…" Haruka whispered in relief. She tried to move and let out a groan of pain.

Michiru smiled and held Haruka's hand. "You've been unconscious for nearly a week. Ami-chan and the healers were beginning to get worried…so was I."

"Gomen," Haruka murmured.

"It's all right. You're here now." She glanced briefly at the floor before returning her gaze to the blonde. "What happened?"

"About the trial?"

Michiru shook her head. "To you. After you left that house near Gion. Mako-chan said you've been gone for nearly a year."

Haruka turned her head away from Michiru. "It's not something I'm proud of." She felt Michiru squeeze her hand and she looked at the geisha.

"I'm sorry I made you leave. I just…I was told for as long as I can remember that the Moon Clan is evil," Michiru said.

Haruka chuckled softly. "Which Moon Clan?"

"Nani?"

"There are actually two Moon Clans. This is the White Moon Clan," Haruka said. Summoning her strength Haruka pushed herself up into a sitting position, panting slightly after she had achieved her goal. "The other clan…they're not exactly fans of the Emperor. They're the ones actually causing most of the corruption in the land."

"Does this other clan have a name?" Michiru asked.

Haruka nodded. "They're known as the Black Moon Clan. I bet you anything those ninja that attacked us at the safe house and followed me here were part of that clan," Haruka said.

"Demo…why do they hate the Divine Emperor so much?"

The blonde shrugged. "We don't know too much about them. And I don't want to say more."

"Doushite?"

"It's not your job to fight them. It's my job and a job Setsuna and Hotaru help me with. The other four focus on protecting Serenity-sama and Serenity-hime, but they occasionally lend a hand if we need it."

Michiru looked Haruka in the eye. "I lost you once Haruka. I am not losing you again. I'm going wherever you go."

They heard a soft laugh and turned to see Setsuna in the doorway. "She sounds like you Haruka-san," Setsuna smiled, walking in. She set a tray of food down and rose back to her feet.

"I won't let her soil her hands in blood," Haruka said.

"It's my choice Haruka," Michiru said.

The blonde frowned and looked sharply at Michiru, then to Setsuna. "Serenity-sama gave her permission to join the Clan," Setsuna said.

"Michiru!" Haruka exclaimed.

"It's my life Haruka," Michiru said. "If this is the only way I can stay with you then so be it."

"I didn't want this for you…"

Setsuna silently slipped out of the room. "Can you honestly tell me that a part of you isn't happy about my joining?" Michiru demanded.

Haruka bowed her head, knowing that the geisha was right. "I'm not worth that Michiru," she whispered.

Michiru tilted the blonde's head up. "You are to me." She kissed the ninja. Haruka closed her eyes, slipping a loose arm around Michiru's waist. They pulled apart and looked at each other. "Now, tell me about this…Black Moon Clan."

Haruka smiled and laughed softly. "You're good at interrogations Michiru." Michiru smiled innocently and the blonde shook her head. "It's a bit of a long story and…" she glanced down at her uncooperative legs and continued, "I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon." Michiru got into a comfortable position and Haruka took a sip of water before beginning.

* * *

Japenese of the chapter: 

Iie: No

-chan, -san, -sama: Honorifics used. -chan is most commonly used among friends, mainly for females. -san is used for those older than you or those you hold in respect. -sama is only used for those in a high position, like a Prime Minister or the Emperor. NOTE: It's rare for two people to not use an honorific when talking to someone, which was why in the BSSM Super episode "A Beautiful Boy? Secret of Tenno Haruka" Usagi and Minako made such a big deal about it when Haruka and Michiru didn't use honorifics when talking about each other.

Hakama pants: Very baggy pants worn by the samurai and other martial artists to help hide leg movements and to give them the appearance of floating.

Sensei: Teacher, master, etc.

Hime: Princess

* * *

So? Was this chapter okay? I hope so. I had a little trouble in writing it but I got it done, so yay! The next chapter will delve a little into the Moon Clans' past (Black and White). Hope you all like it! Until then, feel free to drop me a review! Reviews make me happy. 


	6. History of the Moon Clans

As promised, here's today's chapter! If you've noticed (which I'm sure many of you have), I try my best to have an update every day. Why? Well I really don't know why I don't just make it once a week at the least...actually I do. If I did it once a week I'd forget and never post up new chapters.

Getting right into it, there's still a ways to go before the end. How much longer I've no idea. But like I said last chapter, Soleil-Lune's review for one of the chapters helped draw out this story. I have a vague idea on how to end this fic, but of course whenever I say that things do a complete 180 from what I had planned.

As per usual, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Wish I did though 'cause then paying for college would be a heck of a lot easier...

Dozo minna-san!

!Also! This is a bit of a mystical-ish fic. That means some of the characters (I'm sure you can guess who) will have powers relating to who they are. Read to find out what I mean. And I promise this won't turn into a power-fest fic with powers being used every five lines or whatever. Again, dozo!

* * *

_Centuries ago, there was only one Moon Clan. They lived far to the north but faithfully served the Emperor. A division soon arose within the clan. A group of warriors led by one of the nobles wanted to seize power for themselves. The rest of the clan sided with the Emperor and a war broke out between the two factions. Friend turned against friend, siblings turned against siblings and their parents. The north was in chaos for decades, neither side gaining an advantage._

_One dark and moonless night, a group of assassins slipped into the room of the leader and killed him. When dawn came, the warriors still loyal to the Emperor found their leader slaughtered. They condemned what had been done and began calling their enemies the Black Moon Clan since they killed the leader of the Moon Clan on a night of the black moon. The Black Moon Clan began increasing their attacks in the wake of the leader's death, trying to break the spirit of the other side. It didn't work. Instead, those still loyal to the Emperor fought with renewed ferocity and began to call themselves the White Moon Clan._

_More years passed since the start of the fight and both sides were still in a deadlock. But an elite group of warriors with strange, mystical skills appeared. They used their abilities and pushed the Black Moon Clan back. The Black Moon Clan fought back but the warriors were able to defeat the Clan. In shame, the Black Moon Clan fled from the north, all but disappearing from the land._

_The eight warriors were honored by the White Moon Clan and became the personal protectors of the leader and their family. Unfortunately, as with all life, the warriors died. The sons of these warriors had no mystical powers. It seemed that the powers were passed down only to the women and then only to the first born. So throughout the years, there have been few warriors with the gifts their ancestors had. The warriors alive today still use their gifts to protect the leader of the White Moon Clan, but now they also use their abilities to stop the Black Moon Clan from seizing power and laying waste to the land…_

Haruka took a drink of water as she finished telling Michiru a brief history of the clan's past, which had taken two days. "We still don't know who the leader of the Black Moon Clan is or where they're located."

"What were the mystical powers these warriors had?" Michiru inquired.

Haruka smiled. "Each one varied. Mercury was the warrior of ice, but she rarely used her powers for offense. Venus was the warrior of love, being able to sense the emotion in her opponent and thus being able to read their movements. Mars was the warrior of fire. She was also a miko and was thus able to read the fire. Jupiter was mistress of thunder and lightening and one of the strongest warriors. Those four were the main protectors of the leader and the leader's family. Venus was the leader of those four." Haruka stopped and fell silent, looking down at the ground.

"What about the other four?" Michiru requested.

Haruka sighed softly. "Pluto was the mistress of time. She could not control it, but no matter how long she was unconscious, she would know exactly when it was; day, month, year, hours…everything. Saturn was one of the most feared by their enemies. She was vicious in battle. You could always tell when she fought for silence would descend upon the battlefield. But despite her apparent bloodthirstiness, she was a kind woman who could actually heal minor injuries. But she never showed that side to her enemies." Haruka took a drink and set the small bowl down. "Neptune was the mistress of the sea and water. She was graceful, honorable, loyal, and elegant. Her beauty was said to be unmatched."

Michiru could hear a faint trace of adoration in the blonde's voice. "What about the last warrior?"

"She was the leader of the other four. She was master of wind and extremely loyal to the White Moon Clan, but her heart belonged to another."

"Who?" Michiru asked.

Haruka shook her head. "It doesn't matter. That was in the past."

"So…are you seven…descendents of those warriors?" Michiru asked.

Haruka nodded and slipped the white shirt off her shoulder, revealing the blue gold symbol of Uranus. "Each one of us has a symbol of our ancestor tattooed on our bodies." Michiru gently touched the symbol. The blonde warrior's blood quickened at the smaller woman's soft touch.

"So you're the master of wind," Michiru whispered.

Haruka nodded. "That's how I was able to tell there were ninja in the courtyard."

Michiru slowly nodded. "It seems you've been blessed by the kami."

The blonde shrugged and fixed her shirt. "I was blessed by them when I met you," she returned. She unsuccessfully stifled a yawn.

"You need to rest," Michiru ordered. She helped Haruka lie back and tucked the blonde in. The latter was immediately asleep as her head hit the pillow. Michiru kissed her on the forehead softly. "I was blessed too," she whispered. She suppressed a yawn of her own and pulled out another futon so that it was next to Haruka's. She crawled under the covers and drifted asleep as her hand rested on top of the blonde's.

- - - - - - - -

Haruka stood outside in the predawn light, her eyes closed. Two weeks had passed since her return to the White Moon Clan and she was finally able to walk around. The blonde opened her eyes and walked over to the training grounds. Several dozen thick poles stood off to the side, firmly planted into the ground. She grabbed a wooden bo that was five feet in length. She shrugged out of her jacket revealing a sleeveless dark blue shirt underneath. She wore a pair of loose black pants and a pair of jika-tabi. A black belt was tied around her waist and black bracers covered her forearms and the backs of her hands. She climbed up to the top of the poles and slowly began moving over the poles, swinging the bo in an intricate kata.

"How about trying out a real opponent?" a voice called up.

Haruka looked down and saw Makoto looking up at her, a hardwood bo resting over her shoulders. "Well…you might stand a chance if you try me now," Haruka shot back with a chuckle.

The brown haired ninja chuckled and quickly scaled up a pole. The two began to circle, carefully placing their feet on the smooth tops of the wood. Their staffs clacked against each other as the sun began to rise on the horizon. Haruka let out a short grunt as Makoto crouched down and slammed her bo into the blonde's left shin. Haruka lost her footing and started to fall. Her arms shot out and she managed to grab a hold of a pole. She looked up at a grinning Makoto.

"Come on!" Makoto taunted.

Haruka pushed off from the pole and slammed her feet into two different poles. She winced slightly at the tension in her ligaments. She let out a slow breath and closed her eyes, focusing on the energy flow in her body. Her left hand was positioned in front of her body, the palm facing to the right and her hand open. Her right hand was opened as well but was resting against her right hip.

Makoto glanced up at the sky as the wind started to blow a little harder. Her eyes shot back down to Haruka. The blonde leapt off of the poles and shot up into the air. She landed on the poles and swayed slightly as she regained her balance. Makoto leapt in, swinging the bow down hard. Haruka flipped backwards and danced away from Makoto. Without looking she caught her fallen weapon as Setsuna tossed it back up to her.

Michiru stood near a young girl with short black hair. "How long have they been fighting?" the geisha asked.

The girl, Hotaru, giggled a little. "Mako-chan's been trying to beat Haruka-poppa for as long as I can remember."

"Haruka's one of the best here," Rei added, her arms folded inside her sleeves.

"Its only when we fight her four on one that we have any real chance of beating her," Ami put in.

Haruka managed to keep her footing as Makoto slammed her staff into the blonde's face. She backed away and wiped her mouth and nose with the back of her hand. She glanced down and saw her hand was stained crimson. She spat to the side and smiled, adrenaline flowing through her body. Makoto rushed in and Haruka crouched down, tossing her weapon between Makoto's feet. The brown haired girl tripped and fell to the ground, landing hard on the straw and woodchips.

Haruka slid down the pole and helped her friend up. "Nearly had me."

"I would've had you if you hadn't done that focusing bit you did," Makoto shot back but a smile decorated her face.

"Then you should've attacked me then," Haruka pointed out.

"Do you know how to fight Michiru-san?" Minako asked.

"She's been a geisha her whole life, she wouldn't know how to fight," Rei returned sharply.

"I know a few moves," Michiru said, surprising them all save for Haruka.

"How about a little spar then?" Minako inquired.

"Only if we can do it on the ground," Michiru replied. Minako nodded and the eight moved to the sparring ring. Haruka took Michiru's gi jacket. The geisha was clad in an outfit similar to that of Haruka's, except hers had sleeves.

"Keep your mind clear," Haruka whispered. "She'll try to read your movements." Michiru nodded and stepped into the ring.

Minako smiled. "Good luck."

"You too."

"Minako-chan will take Michiru-san down in under a minute," Makoto figured.

Ami watched as the two circled, taking careful note of Michiru's placement of her feet. "I'm not so sure Mako-chan."

Minako suddenly leapt in with a flying kick and Michiru dove under it. She rolled to her feet and spun around, backhanding the blonde. Minako stumbled forward but quickly spun around with a heel kick. Michiru fell back on the ground and rolled to her feet. The blonde grinned and lunged in. Michiru leaned out of the way of her opponent's knife hand strike and grabbed the attacking arm. She locked onto the wrist and ran her other arm along Minako's elbow as she followed the blonde's momentum.

"Itai!" Minako cried. She reluctantly tapped Michiru, signaling she withdrew.

"Mind if I try?" Rei asked. Michiru shook her head and Rei stepped into the ring. The two began to fight, matching the other blow for blow. Haruka watched intently, noting how much better Michiru had become. The aqua haired woman was thrown to the ground. She grunted and looked up as Rei moved in. In a quick, blinding move, Michiru spun on her upper back and shoulders, throwing her legs out. Rei grunted as one connected with her stomach and she fell to the ground, staring in shock first at the geisha, then at Haruka.

"How does she know that move?" Hotaru asked.

"I might have taught her a few basic moves last year," Haruka replied with a shrug, a faint grin on her face. "I'm more surprised she kept up with practicing the moves really."

"That's enough sparring," Serenity said. The eight bowed to the leader of the White Moon Clan and straightened. "That was some impressive fighting Michiru-san."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," came the reply.

"But it's time for your real training to begin. I warn you, it is not easy."

"I'm ready for it Serenity-sama."

"I hope so, for Haruka-san will be your Sensei." The other six stared in disbelief.

"Serenity-sama…are you certain?" Setsuna inquired.

Serenity nodded. "My decision is final." She turned to go but glanced over her shoulder at Haruka. "Do not go easy on her just because you love her." Haruka bowed and the leader left, Haruka trailing after her, knowing that Serenity wanted to speak with her about something.

Setsuna rested a hand on Michiru's shoulder. "Stay strong Michiru-san."

The geisha stared at them in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Haruka-san is not an easy sensei. She'll make you work until she's tired," Makoto said.

"She can't be that bad," Michiru tried but the others shook their heads.

"She's a hard person Michiru-san. When she came here, I tried to teach her but her level of skill was already surpassed mine," Setsuna said. "That is why she's constantly sent out on the most dangerous missions."

"How could she have such skill if she came here as a child?"

"We don't know," Ami answered.

"No one knows much about Haruka-san's past, not even Serenity-sama," Setsuna added. "She's been a closed off person." Michiru absently nodded, wondering just what it was about her past that made the blonde the way she was.

_One month later…_

Michiru tried to push herself back up but her arms gave way and she fell back down into the mud. "Get up!" Haruka snapped, the rain plastering her hair to her head.

"I…can't…" Michiru whispered.

"If you have strength to talk you have strength to stand. Now get up!"

"I can't!" Michiru shouted.

Haruka looked down at the geisha, her teal eyes cold. "Then you've wasted my time," she growled. She turned and began to walk away.

"Haruka-san…" Makoto began, the others being witness to the training.

"No one helps her up," Haruka ordered.

"Haruka!" Setsuna exclaimed as the blonde brushed past them.

The blonde turned, her teal eyes cold as a cold wind sprang up. "No one helps her," the blonde repeated and walked away.

"I thought she loved Michiru-san," Makoto murmured.

"She does," Minako whispered.

"Sure doesn't look like it," Rei remarked.

"It may not look like it, but it sure feels like it to me," Minako said.

"Then why is she doing that to Michiru-san?" Ami inquired.

"To make her stronger," Hotaru said softly. "If Michiru-san can't stand by herself, then how can she stand with us?"

Michiru heard the others talking but didn't hear what they were saying. Her whole body was screaming in pain and begging for rest. _I can't…do this…_ Michiru thought sadly, a tear sliding down her face. _I was a fool to think I could…_

_So that's it? You're just going to give up? How…pathetic_, a voice scoffed. _I thought you loved her._

Michiru opened her eyes. "I do love her…but this isn't my life…" she whispered. _But…I want it to be…_

_Then make it your life_, the voice said. _Get up! Get up and prove you can walk this path! GET UP!_

Setsuna looked at the still form of Michiru. "We need to help her," Ami said.

"Matte," Haruka said from behind, her arms folded over her chest. They looked at her then back to Michiru.

The aqua haired woman slowly and painfully pushed herself up. She rose first to her knees, and then staggered to her feet. She lifted her head to the rain and let it wash the mud off of her face. She turned and looked at Haruka who had started to walk over to her. Haruka paused several feet away. Michiru rushed in with a punch and Haruka quickly defended herself. The blonde danced away from the geisha.

"Sugoi!" Ami whispered.

Haruka staggered as Michiru slammed her palm into the ninja's back. She turned and looked at the geisha, a proud smile on her face. "That's enough for today." Michiru bowed to Haruka. She lost her balance and started to fall when Haruka suddenly grabbed her and supported her, a smile on her face. "Easy," Haruka whispered.

"I did it," Michiru whispered.

"You did," Haruka agreed. She watched as Michiru struggled to keep her eyes opened. "Rest koi. You've earned a much needed break." She picked the smaller woman up in her strong arms. Michiru smiled and closed her eyes. Haruka carried her inside, ignoring the grins and smirks on the others faces. She walked through the halls and went into her and Michiru's room. She pulled off Michiru's wet clothes and put a soft kimono on her. Haruka changed as well and pulled out a futon. She carefully set Michiru's sleeping form on the mattress and pulled up the covers. She brushed the geisha's wet hair to the side and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you Michiru. But I knew you could do it. I knew you wouldn't give up," Haruka whispered. She picked up her shinobigatana and walked over to the window. She sat down and closed her eyes, slowly drifting asleep as well.

- - - - - - - -

A young man with dark blue hair walked through the halls of the large, ornate palace as snow swirled around outside. He wore a pair of baggy white pants and a dark blue jacket, similar colored gloves on his hands. His dark eyes glanced out of a window as he passed by but did not stop. An upside down black crescent moon was tattooed on his forehead. He walked into a large room and stood in the middle of the room. He bowed slightly to a figure sitting on a throne.

"What is it Safiel?" the figure demanded.

"Our assassins failed Demando-sama," Safiel answered.

Demando rose from the throne and walked down a few steps. He wore a pair of loose white pants, a white jacket with a designed embroidered on it in dark purple thread. A dark purple cape hung from his back, swaying as he moved. His shaggy silver-white hair glinted in the light, a black moon tattoo identical to Safiel's on his forehead.

"I see," he replied in a suave voice. "It seems that normal assassins won't do." He smiled faintly. "Send Rubeus and the four sisters."

"Hai," Safiel acknowledged and turned to leave. He paused and looked back at the leader of the Black Moon Clan. "Niisan, are you certain we're doing the right thing?"

"We were exiled for no reason Safiel. I will see justice done for our ancestors." Demando smiled at his younger brother. "I want this feud over as much as you do, but the White Moon Clan will never accept us." Safiel nodded and bowed before leaving the room, not entirely convinced but he trusted his brother.

* * *

Japanese guide: 

kami: spirits or gods in Japan's native religion, Shinto.

Bo: Fighting staff between five to six feet in length.

Jika-tabi: Ninja boots with the split toe that made for easier climbing of ropes and whatnot.

Itai: Ow, ouch, etc.

Matte: Wait, hold on.

Sugoi: Amazing.

Koi: love

Niisan (Or Oniisan): Big brother (Note: This is the formal way of saying it and the way Safiel used it in the anime so I use this way too).

* * *

Things will hopefully be getting more interesting in the next few chapters. In the meantime, feel free to drop me a review. I like reviews. They make me work extra special hard on fics :hinthint:...though I'll still be working hard on this fic without them. I'll just have more incentive to work even harder. 

Also, for anyone who cares, I wrote and will probably be writing the Black Moon Clan's parts to a song from the Myus called "Kekki! Hangyaku no Ichizoku" (Rise to Action! Rebellious Family). It just gets me in the mood to write for them. I be rambling so I shut up.


	7. Unexpected Visitors

I apologize for not putting this chapter up yesterday, but I just didn't feel completely comfortable putting it up. But as my way of saying thank you for not maiming me because of it, you guys get two nice long chapters today with at least one major twist in the next chapter.

I'll stop wasting time and let you get right to it!

As per usual, I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters...Naoko Takeuchi does...I should learn mind control...

* * *

A warm summer wind blew through the training courtyard, kicking up a few fallen dead leaves and dust. The people gathered didn't seem to care or notice. They were more intent on watching a fight between Haruka and Michiru. Sweat clung to the women's skin as they weaved around in the sparring ring. Several months had passed since Michiru's arrival. The geisha had quickly mastered every fighting style she had been shown, shocking everyone.

Setsuna watched the fight from her position behind Serenity. Something about Michiru had been bothering the tall woman ever since the geisha had arrived. _Her movements are fluid…like the ocean…like Neptune's…_ Setsuna thought. She watched the aqua haired woman for a few more moments when it finally hit her. She bent down to Serenity. "I've figured it out Serenity-sama."

"About how Michiru-san is such a fast learner?" the leader asked.

"Hai. She is Neptune."

Serenity's head whipped around and she stared in shock at the ninja. "You are certain?" she demanded softly.

"Everything makes sense. How fast Michiru-san was able to learn our fighting styles, how she says she searched for Haruka-san for a year, but most of all, the connection Haruka and Michiru have to the other. The legends say the original Uranus and Neptune…"

"I know," Serenity cut her off. A faint smile formed on her face. "The eight have finally returned after so many years." She turned to the fight and rose to her feet. "Enough!" she commanded. Haruka and Michiru immediately stopped and bowed to each other, smiles on their faces. They turned to the leader and bowed. "Kaioh Michiru, you came to us hoping to find Uranus and to be reunited with her, correct?"

"Hai Serenity-sama."

"Upon finding her, you asked permission to join our clan, which you have. You have trained hard in the months since coming here; showing skill you didn't know you had. You have learned much about fighting, but now the time has come for you to learn your heritage."

Everyone but Setsuna looked at the White Moon Clan leader in confusion. "My heritage Serenity-sama?"

"You never knew your parents, correct?" Serenity inquired.

"Iie, demo…I don't understand what that has to do with my heritage."

"Everything. Setsuna," Serenity ordered. The tall ninja bowed and picked up a bucket. She stepped forward and suddenly hurled it at the geisha. The latter's arms shot up and the water flowed around her, soaking the ground behind her. Michiru slowly lowered her arms, staring at her hands in shock.

Haruka stared in disbelief at Michiru. _She…she's…masaka!_

Serenity smiled. "You are the descendent of Neptune, Kaioh Michiru."

Michiru stared at the platinum haired woman in stunned silence. "I…I am?"

"You are. In time you will come to learn your abilities." Serenity walked to Michiru and the geisha looked into her eyes, seeing the truth in them. "Will you accept this path or do you wish to leave it? No one can decide but you."

Michiru bowed. "I chose to walk this path until the end."

"So be it," Serenity nodded. "The mark of your heritage shall be placed upon you, signifying you as Neptune, warrior of the sea."

Haruka walked to Michiru, having gotten over at her shock. "Follow me," she ordered. Michiru nodded and realized that the others who had gathered to watch their spar were gone. She followed Haruka through the grounds, walking past flowers and trees. "The symbol of your new name will be tattooed on your right upper arm by a miko. It will be painful."

"I understand," Michiru said softly. She nearly bumped into Haruka as the blonde suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?"

"You wanted to know whom Uranus was in love with all those years ago, didn't you?" she asked.

"You said it didn't matter," Michiru pointed out.

"I thought it didn't, but it does now." She turned and looked at the geisha. "Uranus gave her heart and soul to Neptune…"

Michiru blinked and smiled. "So no matter how many lives we live, we'll always find each other, ne?"

Haruka smiled. "Seems that way."

"After all, the sea isn't as beautiful without the sky." The two embraced for several moments before continuing down the path, their hands intertwined. They walked into a small shrine and knelt down in the middle of the floor. Rei came forward and knelt down on Michiru's right side. Ami placed a tray down next to the miko and backed away, kneeling in between Makoto and Minako.

Haruka slid around to the back of Michiru and carefully lowered the right side of her shirt, exposing her upper arm. She then slid around to the left side of Michiru and knelt ready to support the aqua haired woman should she need it. Rei glanced at Serenity. The latter nodded and the miko ninja began, carefully inscribing the symbol of Neptune onto Michiru's skin.

Michiru bowed her head, her eyes closed. She did her best to keep from wincing in pain, but every so often she did so. She held perfectly still, knowing that Haruka was nearby in case she should waver. She felt a gentle calloused hand rest atop her own and smiled faintly. Haruka gently squeezed the geisha's hand, offering her support. Nearly a half hour later, Rei set the pen down and wiped off the blood. She picked up the tray and stepped away from the geisha, as did Haruka.

"Kaioh Michiru, you are now a full member and protector of the White Moon Clan. The symbol on your arm is one to be worn with pride and honor. May the wisdom and strength of your ancestors guide you always," Serenity said. Michiru bowed. "Now, I believe a small celebration is in order," she said with a grin.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rubeus, a tall, dark red haired man, glared down at the town before him. A black crescent moon was tattooed on his forehead. He wore a pair of dark green hakama pants and a dark brown sleeveless shirt. Standing behind him slightly were four women. They also had black crescent moons tattooed on their foreheads. One of the women had long, purplish-blue hair, another had silver-white hair, a third had brunette hair, and the fourth had dark green hair. Each wore an elegant kimono and all five wore earrings in both ears with a crystal hanging down.

"So this is where the White Moon Clan lives?" the woman with dark green hair asked in a bored voice.

"Seems like it," Rubeus snorted, his arms folded over his chest. "Find out where the leader lives." The four nodded and headed down to the town, masking the tattoo on their heads on their way down. Rubeus began walking around the area, searching for clues as to where the White Moon Clan was based.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka and Michiru walked through the town, smiling as the sun warmed their faces. The blonde was clad in a pair of black hakama pants and a dark midnight blue gi top. A katana and wakizashi were thrust through the left side of Haruka's belt. Michiru wore a dark sea green kimono. Hidden in the sleeves of her kimono were half a dozen razor sharp throwing knives. Hidden in the elegant belt wrapped around her waist was a long knife known as a tanto.

Michiru halted at a small booth and picked up a mirror, looking at it. "When do we need to go back?" she asked, looking at Haruka.

"Before evening. The dignitary from the Kinmoku Clan will be arriving then."

Michiru set the mirror down. "Don't you like them?"

Haruka shrugged. "I've never met them personally, but one of the dignitary's guardians has feelings for Serenity-hime."

"Is that so bad?" Michiru asked. Haruka shrugged, absently fingering a small knife on the table. Michiru shook her head and looked around. Her eyes fell on four women and she frowned slightly.

"Something wrong?"

"Who are those four?" Michiru asked softly.

Haruka followed her gaze. Her teal eyes grew hard. "I recognize the one with dark green hair," Haruka murmured, her left hand resting on the katana. "She's Petz of the Black Moon Clan."

"And the other three?"

"No idea, but if they're with Petz, then they have to be with the Black Moon."

Michiru nodded and glanced around. "We can't let these innocent people get hurt," she whispered.

"I know. Follow my lead and stay alert." The pair walked down the street directly at the four women. As they walked past, Haruka stared directly into Petz's eyes and gave a small, taunting grin. She looked away and the two headed out of the main part of town to the outskirts.

Petz glared after Haruka. "What's wrong?" the woman with purplish-blue hair asked, following Petz's gaze.

"I found a lead," Petz chuckled. "Koan, Beruche, Calaveras, let's go." The four trailed after Haruka and Michiru, keeping a safe distance away from them. A large crowd of people passed by and they lost sight of the two women. Upon reaching the edge of town they were stunned to see the two members of the White Moon Clan expectantly waiting for them.

"Been a while Petz," Haruka commented.

Petz smiled coldly at the blonde. "It has. How long did it take for that wound to heal?" she asked.

Haruka calmly shrugged, the smile still on her face. "A few weeks. How long did it take for that lightening burn Jupiter gave you to heal?"

Petz's eyes darkened. "You'll be taking us to the White Moon Clan leader."

Haruka arched a brow and looked at Michiru. "This is the problem with the Black Moon. They don't exchange pleasantries."

Michiru nodded. "It's bad manners."

"And who are you?" Calaveras, the brown haired woman, asked.

Michiru smiled without humor. "Why not come over here and find out?"

"You think the two of you can take the five of us on?" Koan smirked.

"Five?" Haruka asked. She heard something rustle softly behind her and spun around as she leapt up into the air. She slammed her leg out and it connected with the side of Rubeus's face. He went sprawling in the dirt as Haruka landed on her feet, pulling her katana out.

Rubeus rose to his feet, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. He pulled his own sword free. His cold eyes stared at Haruka. "Leave Uranus alive. Kill the other."

"Five on two isn't much of a fair fight," a voice commented. Three figures came into view. The tallest one had dark brown hair, the middle one had bluish black hair, and the shortest had silver hair. The three were dressed in black hakama pants and black gi tops, katanas and wakizashis shoved through their belts.

"So much for us not getting into a fight here," the tallest one commented.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Haruka said. "Unless you're on their side."

The black haired man snorted. "We have more honor than that."

"You three will pay for interfering," Beruche, the silver haired one, snapped.

"We haven't even done anything yet," the shortest figure muttered.

"Enough talk! Kill those three and the woman!" Rubeus ordered. He rushed in at Haruka and the blonde parried his attack. The three men and Michiru began fighting the four women, blocking their attacks. Rubeus backhanded Haruka and the blonde fell to the ground. She quickly rolled to her feet and slashed at the man's feet. He leapt over her attack and threw a shuriken at her. She barely caught it in between her fingers. She tossed the weapon to the ground and warily circled Rubeus.

Michiru kneed Petz hard in the stomach and she fell to the ground. Before she could move forward, Michiru felt something wrap around her neck and yank her away. She fell to the ground and looked up at a grinning Calaveras, a whip in her hand. The brown haired man suddenly slammed his sword down and severed the whip. Michiru was immediately on her feet and tore off the whip that was still around her neck.

"You all right?" the tall man asked.

"Hai. Duck!" Michiru shouted and the man dropped to his knees. Michiru's hand shot out, a dagger flying out from her hand. It slammed into Koan and she dropped to the ground. Michiru turned back to Petz, pulling the tanto out of the back of her belt.

"So you're a member of the White Moon Clan," Petz sneered.

"Maybe," Michiru replied, smiling. "Why don't you give up while you can?"

"Never. Victory will belong to the Black Moon Clan!" She pulled a tanto out and charged the aqua haired woman.

The three men easily defeated Beruche and Calaveras and turned to see Haruka and Rubeus still fighting, blood dripping from the few wounds they had inflicted on the other. "Taiki, Yaten, help the blonde's friend. I'll help the blonde," the black haired man said to the brown and silver haired men. They nodded and ran to Michiru. The other man ran to Haruka and skidded to a halt when the blonde suddenly slammed her fist in the back of Rubeus's neck. He went flying into a small tree. Calaveras staggered to her feet and hurried to Rubeus's side. Petz threw down a smoke bomb and ran to the fallen man. As the smoke cleared, the five could see that they had vanished, leaving Koan and Beruche behind.

Haruka rose to her feet and flicked the blood off of the katana before sheathing it. She walked to Michiru and arched a brow. Michiru nodded that she was okay and the blonde looked at the three men as they bound Koan and Beruche.

"Arigatou for the help…" she began.

"How rude of us not to introduce ourselves. I'm Seiya Kou. The tall one's Taiki Kou and the short one is Yaten Kou."

"I'm not that short," Yaten grumbled.

"Of the Kinmoku Clan, right?" Haruka asked.

"Who says?" Taiki asked, the three men suddenly wary.

Haruka chuckled softly. "Tenno Haruka of the White Moon Clan."

Seiya arched a brow. "Oh really?"

"You want proof?" the blonde challenged.

"Haruka," Michiru scolded softly.

Haruka shrugged and walked over to Koan and Beruche, both of who were regaining consciousness. "Care to lend a hand?" she asked the three men. They shrugged and grabbed Koan while Haruka and Michiru grabbed Beruche. Haruka swiftly knocked the two women out again.

"Why'd you do that?" Yaten inquired.

"I don't want them to see where they're going. And help Michiru carry this one," Haruka ordered.

"Why should I?" Yaten demanded.

"Because I don't want Petz or the other two finding out where we're going."

"I've heard the Black Moon Clan are expert ninja. How can a samurai keep an eye out for them?" Seiya snorted.

"Looks are deceiving," Haruka returned. "Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - -

Serenity watched as Koan and Beruche were brought before her, their arms tied tightly behind their backs. A makeshift bandage was wrapped around Koan's shoulder. The next thing the White Moon leader noticed was the black crescent moon on each of the women's foreheads. The two women looked up at her and glared, hatred burning in their eyes. Serenity's gaze shifted to Haruka, Michiru, and the three men behind them.

"You found them in a nearby town?"

"Hai. There were three others with them as well, but they escaped," Michiru answered promptly.

"Who?"

"I recognized one as Petz. The man I'm guessing is Rubeus. As for the other woman, I don't know," Haruka replied.

Serenity nodded and looked at the three men. "Kakyuu-hime is in her rooms if you wish to see her."

"We'd like to stay and help interrogate these two if you'll allow us," Seiya requested with a bow.

"We won't tell you anything!" Koan snapped. Haruka looked up at Serenity and arched a brow.

The leader of the White Moon Clan sighed heavily. "Go," she ordered softly.

Michiru was stunned to see Haruka's eyes turn cold and hard; she had never seen the blonde look like that and it scared her. Haruka grabbed the two women of the Black Moon and hauled them away, ignoring the three men.

"Where's she taking them?" Michiru asked.

"To a place where few have come back from," Serenity said softly. "Do not ask again Michiru-san. Haruka-san has a dark side…one that she rarely lets out." Michiru nodded faintly and stared after the blonde.

* * *

Japanese Guide: 

Masaka: Impossible.

* * *

Only stop to send a review! Then continue on to the next chapter! Go! Hurry before it runs away! 


	8. Capture by the Black Moon Clan

Here's the chapter for today. The last chapter was for yesterday. And there are only a couple more chapters left until the end. Sad, I know.

Go read this chapter for I will not be rambling!

Not mine...sadly...

* * *

Rei and the others ran up to Michiru as the geisha walked through the garden. "Is it true that you captured two members of the Black Moon Clan?" the priestess demanded. 

Michiru nodded. "Where are they?" Minako demanded.

"Haruka took them away to interrogate them," Michiru answered.

"Serenity-sama agreed to that?" Setsuna inquired.

Michiru nodded. "She did. The look in Haruka's eyes…it was…frightening…"

"Haruka-poppa has had a hard life. She keeps her past to herself. She never says why though," Hotaru said.

"It is her place to say, not ours to guess," Setsuna said.

"What do we do until Haruka-san finishes with those two?" Makoto asked.

"We wait," Ami answered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka glared at the two women in front of her, her teal eyes cold and hard. "Make it easy on yourself and tell me everything."

"Why should we tell you anything?" Beruche demanded.

Haruka pulled out her wakizashi and placed it on the table in front of her. "I had this chamber built special. Only I know where it is and how to get in and out. Your fellows won't be able to hear you scream."

"You're lying! The White Moon Clan doesn't torture its prisoners!" Koan shouted at her.

Haruka shrugged. "There are exceptions to every rule. I'm that exception." She took a sip of water and set the bowl back down on the table. "Let's start off easy. What are your names?" They remained silent and Haruka shook her head. "It's not that hard of a question. I'll start. My name's Uranus."

"We know who you are," Koan said.

"I don't think so," Haruka corrected. "Otherwise you'd be even more afraid of me than you are now. You see, I get very protective of Serenity-sama and her daughter. They've been like family to me and I'd do…just about anything for them. Even if it meant losing my honor in their eyes." She rose to her feet and picked up the sword on the table. "So I'll ask again, who are you?"

"We serve the Black Moon Clan," Beruche answered.

"Yes I know that. That tattoo on your head gives that away. I'm more interested in your names. I already know Petz. And the guy most likely is Crimson Rubeus. So that leaves you two and the other as mysteries."

"Find out for yourself!" Koan spat.

"I could always bring Saturn in here, but the one time I did that she was too soft." Haruka suddenly slammed the wakizashi into the stone, the blade piercing the stone an inch before it stopped. "I have no problem with taking my time in getting the information, but it can get a bit…messy."

Koan trembled in fear. "My name is…"

"Shut up!" Beruche ordered.

"She'll kill us both and not bat an eye about it!" Koan exclaimed.

"She won't kill us. She needs us alive," Beruche grinned.

"Actually, only one," Haruka smiled coldly. "And it seems your friend is more willing to talk, so why don't I just get rid of you?" Haruka pulled the sword free and pressed the blade against Beruche's throat.

"Beruche!" Koan cried. Haruka smiled and rose to her feet, removing the sword.

"Baka!" Beruche snapped.

"So that must make you Koan and the other one Calaveras. The Ayakashi Sisters, am I right?" the blonde asked. She chuckled softly. "So the Black Moon is starting to send its best after us…I think we can handle it."

"There are only seven of you mystical ninja. What makes you think you can stop all of us?" Beruche demanded.

Haruka shrugged. "Honestly we're growing tired of this feud. Serenity-sama wants peace and so do the rest of us. Can you honestly tell me you aren't tired of it as well?" the blonde questioned.

"We fight for our ancestors and what they believed in!" Koan said.

"But do you believe in it?" a voice asked. Serenity walked into the room and looked at the two women. "Do you believe that your leader should be made emperor? Do you really thing that will make things better?"

"Iie…" Koan whispered after a moment. "But what else can we do?"

"We have to follow orders…that's our life!" Beruche added.

Haruka turned away from them, silently agreeing and understanding them. "Everyone has a choice to make in their lives," the blonde whispered. She looked at them. "I know how it feels to follow orders." She glanced slightly at Serenity. "Sometimes it's the hardest thing I do, but I do it because I was given a chance to live here." She looked at the two sisters then stood behind Serenity.

"People can choose their own fate. The White Moon Clan has always been willing to live in peace with the Black Moon Clan," Serenity said. She turned and she and Haruka left.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru looked up as Haruka walked towards her, a small smile on the blonde's face. The geisha rose to her feet and returned Haruka's smile. "Get anything out of them?" she asked.

"Only who they are and that they're tired of this feud."

"So what'll be done with them?"

Haruka sighed. "Serenity-sama will most likely offer them a chance to live here in peace if they want it."

"Is that wise? They could betray the clan."

"I know, but sometimes risks like that work out for the best," Haruka said softly.

"You trust Serenity-sama with something like this? It could be a trap."

"True, but those from the Black Moon Clan who begged to live here have proven themselves time and again."

Michiru stared at the blonde. "Members of that clan have lived here?"

"Some still do," Haruka said quietly. "Is it a problem for you?"

"If you trust them, then I suppose I can to," she replied. "What do the others say about them?"

Haruka shrugged. "Most of the members go and live in the nearby towns, but the others accept them. They trust Serenity-sama's judgment."

"What do we do about the other three?" Michiru asked. Haruka nodded towards the front gate and Michiru turned. Setsuna along with the other four were dragging in Petz and Calaveras. "What about that man?"

"Serenity-sama wants me to go after him."

"Alone?" Michiru asked.

Haruka nodded. "You still to learn how to use your gift Michiru. To do that you need to stay here and train."

"Demo…what if something happens to you?" Michiru questioned.

"I've done more dangerous missions alone koi. But now I'll definitely be sure to return. I have the most beautiful woman in the world waiting for me," Haruka whispered, tenderly holding Michiru's face.

"Swear to me you will return," she requested. "Onegai…"

"I swear I will come back Michiru. You're my heart and my life." She gently kissed the smaller woman and held her tightly.

They heard someone clear their throat and turned. Taiki stood there, smiling faintly. "I was told to tell you everything's ready to go," he said to Haruka.

"Where are your two friends?" Haruka asked.

"Yaten's with Kakyuu-hime and Seiya's with…Serenity-hime," Taiki said.

"So he's the one she's in love with," Haruka murmured. She stared Taiki in the eye. "If he hurts her or breaks Kohime-chan's heart he's dead."

Taiki saw the dangerous protective look in her eyes and nodded. "Somehow I don't doubt that Tenno-san."

Haruka smiled and kissed Michiru one last time. "I'll be back. I swear it." She turned and headed for the stables.

Taiki and Michiru watched her leave. "Tenno-san's very protective."

"Yes she is," Michiru agreed. "But it's only because she cares." Taiki nodded in understanding.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka calmly trotted through the forest, her ears and eyes alert for any danger. Two days had passed since she had left the castle and she had not found any sign of Rubeus. She took a small drink of water when a throwing star implanted itself in the waterskin. She dropped the bag and leapt off the horse, landing easily on her feet. She pulled the katana free and scanned the trees.

Rubeus came out of the tree line, a cold smile on his face. "So you're Uranus," he said in a bored voice.

"That I am," Haruka replied. "Facing me one on one?"

"I can take you easily boy," he snapped and rushed in. Haruka dove out of the way of his wild slash and rolled to her feet. She spun around and slashed the back of his legs. He cried out in pain and staggered to his knees.

"Is this what you call taking me easily?" Haruka smirked. Rubeus lunged to his feet and sliced Haruka in the leg. She grunted softly in pain but managed to stay standing. "Not bad." He staggered in again but Haruka dodged him, slicing his hand. He was forced to drop the sword and he fell to his knees.

He glared up at her, hatred burning in his eyes. "Your clan shall fall Uranus!" He started to say more when a shuriken seemed to grow out of his neck, causing his words to become garbled. He fell to the ground, dead.

Haruka warily looked around the forest. She let out a small cry of pain when something struck her in the left side of her neck. She pulled it out and saw a small dart in her hand. Her vision blurred and she fell to her knees. She looked up as a tall figure came into view. Before she could see the figure's face, she fell forward, unconscious from the dart.

- - - - - - - - - -

Water dripped down on dirty blonde hair. The figure slowly stirred and lifted her head. Haruka tried to move her arms but the clinking of metal met her ears. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, still groggy from the effects of the dart. She immediately saw that her arms were extended and chained between two solid stone pillars. She was kneeling down on a cold stone floor. Haruka looked around at her dank surroundings and let out a slow breath.

Footsteps met her ears and she looked up as several figures descended the flight of stone steps. The lead figure, dressed in white and a purple cape, halted several feet from Haruka. His silver white hair glinted in the torchlight. To his left was a woman with long green hair dressed in a dark green kimono, green jewels decorating the silk and woman's wrists and neck. On the man's right was a slightly younger looking man with dark blue hair. He wore baggy white pants and a dark midnight blue jacket. Each had a black, inverted crescent moon on their foreheads. The final figure stood in the shadows, preventing Haruka from seeing who it was.

"So this is the mighty Uranus," the man in white smirked. Haruka remained silent, not rising to the man's bait. "Do you know who I am?" Haruka made a big show of yawning and looking bored. This caused the man to laugh. "Just what I expected from you Uranus." He suddenly grabbed her head and forced her to look at him. "I am Demando, ruler of the Black Moon Clan!" he hissed. Haruka stared into the dark eyes of the Black Moon leader. He shoved her head away and turned away from her, the cloak billowing with the movement. "It would prove wise of you to remember." He turned back to her. "Now what is your real name?"

Haruka remained silent and the woman struck the blonde across the face with her fan. The White Moon ninja glared at her but said nothing. "Answer Demando-sama!" she ordered in a somewhat shrill voice. Haruka remained silent and the woman struck her again. The blonde yawned again, knowing it would irritate them. The woman raised her hand to strike Haruka again.

"Enough Esmeraudo," Demando ordered. He smiled at Haruka. "You do live up to your reputation Uranus."

"Are we even sure this is Uranus?" Safiel asked.

Demando smiled. "A valid point Safiel." The Black Moon leader walked around behind Haruka and pulled her violently to her feet. He tore off her right sleeve, revealing the symbol of Uranus on her arm. "There's your proof." He shoved her down to her knees and walked back in front of her. "Now what's your real name?" Haruka didn't reply. Demando's face darkened and he viciously grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. "It would prove wise of you to answer me." In way of reply, Haruka spat in his face and grinned. He slammed his fist into her face. Her smile vanished and she spat a glob of blood to the side. She felt her split lip with her tongue and spat again to the side.

"Tell us who you are," Safiel ordered. "Or we will take more drastic measures."

"My name is Uranus," Haruka said.

"We know it isn't the name you were born with. That's the name we want," Safiel said reasonably. "Onegai."

Haruka looked at him and realized he was trying to prevent her from being killed. She smiled faintly. "I've already told you my name. Any name before that is dead."

"I have no qualms about beating the information I want from you," Demando informed her. "Just tell me what I want to know."

"I'll die before I betray my clan," she growled. "So just go ahead and get it over with. You won't get a damn thing from me."

"So it seems," Demando agreed. "Safiel."

The younger man nodded and stepped in front of Haruka. "Gomen," he whispered. She frowned when he suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled it back hair. Haruka kept her mouth close. Esmeraudo forced her mouth open by squeezing her cheeks. Safiel uncorked a small bottle he produced from his pocket and poured the contents into her mouth and down her throat. Her mouth was forced closed and they held her nose. Haruka tried to spit the liquid out but couldn't. It trickled down her throat and she was forced to swallow. Safiel and Esmeraudo backed away. The blonde sagged heavily in the chains as her vision wavered and doubled. She tried to focus her eyes but her mind was growing fuzzier by the second. Demando lifted her head up.

"Safiel is quite good at mixing various herbs," he informed her.

"What…did you…do to…me?" she slurred.

"It's a compound I developed that forces a person to tell the truth," Safiel said.

"What is your real name you were given at birth?" Demando demanded. Haruka shut her eyes and shook her head. "Kotaeru!"

"Ten…no…Haruka…" she whispered.

Demando slammed his fist into her head. "Tenno Haruka? That's impossible! She died along with her father!" Blood dripped from the cut above her right eye. "I thought you said that stuff would work Safiel."

"It does," he persisted.

"Then why does he claim to be Tenno Haruka?" Demando snapped.

"Perhaps because she is Tenno Haruka," the figure said, stepping into view. She had long, dirty blonde hair, wore a dark blue kimono, and had cold teal eyes.

Haruka blinked away the blood that fell in her eye and looked up. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "You're dead…you're dead…" she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru sighed and stared out of the window. The rain was coming down hard, limiting visibility. She bowed her head and absently fingered the tanto Haruka had given her a few weeks ago.

"Michiru-san, daijoubu?" Minako asked, sensing the geisha's worry.

"I'm worried about Haruka. She should have been back by now," Michiru said.

"Rubeus may have fled," Rei suggested.

"I don't think he would have," Ami said. "Not from what Petz and the others have told us."

"They may still be loyal to the Black Moon Clan though," Makoto pointed out.

"True, but Michiru-san's right. Haruka-san would have sent a message to us by now," Setsuna said.

"So the question is, why hasn't she?" Minako figured.

Michiru looked back out of the window. Hotaru rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. Michiru turned and smiled at Hotaru. "Haruka-poppa will be all right Michiru-momma," she said.

Michiru nodded. _I hope so…_ she prayed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The woman with long blonde hair knelt down in front of Haruka, a cold smile on her face. "Hello musume."

"You died…" Haruka whispered.

"Several members of the Clan found me and saved my life. I had hoped they had found you as well, but they never did…until now."

Haruka stared at the symbol on her mother's forehead. "You're…not…my mother…" she snapped, her vision blurring.

"It seems the White Moon Clan has turned you into a loyal servant Haruka," Demando commented. He looked at her mother. "Kairen, however, has remained loyal to her true Clan."

"The White Moon Clan…is my…true clan…" Haruka growled. She glared at Demando. "I'll…kill you…"

Demando snorted and viciously backhanded her. "I think not Haruka." He hauled her to her feet and stared her in the eye. "Did you forget where you come from? Where you truly learned how to fight? How to kill? Who you _truly_ are?"

"Iie…" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Did you forget to whom you first swore your undying loyalty to?" he demanded.

The tears began falling from her eyes. "Iie…"

"Who did you swear your loyalty to first?" he asked. She began sobbing. "Kotaeru!" he shouted.

She bowed her head. "To…you and…the Black Moon Clan…"

He smiled in victory and released her. She sank to the ground, only being held up by the chains. "You will serve us again Haruka. Mark my words."

"You've a duty to it," Kairen added. The four turned and began walking away.

Haruka's eyes hardened and she hauled herself to her feet. She violently yanked the chains, glaring at the four. They stopped and looked back at her. "I'll die before I serve you again!" she shouted. She pulled against the chains again, her face a mask of rage. "Do you hear me?" she yelled.

Demando curled his lip and walked up the steps, the others following. Safiel looked at Haruka for a brief moment before following the others. "I do not think she will serve you willingly Demando-sama," Kairen said.

"I figured as much." The leader looked at his younger brother. "Can you come up with something that will erase her memory of the past several years?"

Safiel saw the determined look in his brother's eyes and nodded. "I can."

"Do it. Now," Demando ordered continued down the hall as Safiel headed for his workshop. He walked inside the slightly cluttered room and closed the door. He sat down and rested his left elbow on a table as he held his head in his hand. Sighing, he pulled out several rolls of paper and spread them out, looking at the writing and making a few notes on a fresh sheet of paper.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Kohime-chan: Little Princess.

Onegai: Please.

Musume: Daughter

* * *

I admit that not even I was planning on having Haruka being an original member of the Black Moon Clan; it just kinda happened that way. 

So? Was it a fun unexpected chapter? Drop me a review please! I like reviews. They make me happy!


	9. Daring Plan

Here is the second to last chapter of the story. I probably could have combined this chapter and the next chapter, but I opted not to.

Moving right along...

I am not Naoko Takeuchi so therefore I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliated characters. But Kairen I do own. She was created for the sole purpose of this story.

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

Haruka heard a door open and footsteps on stone. She remained on her knees, her head bowed. The footsteps stopped and Haruka could see a pair of loose white pants in her line of sight. The owner of the pants knelt down and Safiel lifted Haruka's head. She stared at him with hate-filled eyes.

"Haruka-san please, just serve my brother," he pleaded softly.

Part of Haruka wanted to agree so she could be released. She had remained in the cold, stone dungeon for nearly a week and was weak from hunger and thirst. She licked her parched lips and opened her mouth to agree when Michiru's face appeared before her eyes and smiled. "Michiru…" she choked out. Safiel frowned at the name and Haruka shook her head in reply to his plea.

Safiel sighed. "Can you at least tell me if Petz is all right?" She barely nodded her head and he smiled faintly. He pulled out a small vial of water. "Drink…I swear on my honor that it's clean." He pulled off the stopper and carefully poured the contents into her mouth.

Haruka felt the cool liquid rush down her throat. She looked at Safiel, the hate in her eyes diminished. "Arigatou," she whispered. He nodded and began walking away. He paused as he heard her singing. He frowned and looked down at her. He recognized it at a tragic love song. He turned and continued up the steps, wondering as to why Haruka was singing the song.

- - - - - - - - - -

Serenity looked at the seven kneeling before her, the three escorts of Kakyuu in the back of the room. "It seems that Haruka-san has been captured," she said. "We just received the message this morning."

"What can we do?" Michiru asked immediately.

"Nothing," Serenity answered.

"Nani?" the geisha demanded angrily.

"I cannot and will not risk more of you being captured," Serenity said. "We don't even know where exactly she is being held."

"The sisters can tell us!" Michiru said. "We can't just abandoned Haruka like this!" she shouted passionately.

"Kaioh Michiru! You gave an oath to follow my orders. My orders are that we do nothing," Serenity snapped.

The geisha glared at Serenity. With barely a bow she stormed out of the room. She wiped the tears from her eyes and silently cursed. She whirled around when someone cleared their throat. She saw the four sisters looking at her timidly. "We heard," Petz said softly.

"So?" Michiru demanded.

"We can tell you where the Clan is," Calaveras replied.

"And what to expect," Beruche added.

"I cannot ask that of you," Michiru said.

"We're offering," Koan said.

"Please…we want to help," Petz said. "We'd go with you, but it would look as though we double crossed Serenity-sama." Michiru saw in Petz's eyes that she desperately wanted to go.

"Is there a message you want me to take?" she asked.

Petz smiled softly. "If it isn't too much trouble…please tell Safiel-sama I…I love him…and that I found somewhere to live in peace."

Michiru nodded. "We'll make sure he gets the message." The five turned and saw Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten standing nearby. Seiya grinned. "Can't let a lone geisha go on a long journey without an escort," he said with a wink. Michiru bowed in thanks.

"We should hurry and leave," Taiki suggested. "Before the others notice."

"What about Kakyuu-hime?" Michiru inquired.

"She'll be safe with the others here," Yaten answered. "Now lets hurry and go!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka glared at Demando and the others. "This is your last chance to willingly join us," Demando said.

"I'd rather die than serve bloodthirsty savages like you," Haruka replied.

"We are no more bloodthirsty than you," Demando said.

"So choose to live in peace with the White Moon Clan," Haruka said. "You have to have noticed that others of your clan are."

"They will be dealt with soon enough," Demando returned. "But if you are adamant in refusing to serve us willingly…" he trailed off. Haruka was suddenly jerked backwards and she fell to the ground. Several guards swarmed forward and bound her legs together, a pair of thick poles preventing her from bending her legs. Her arms were pulled out to the side and she was lifted into the air by the guards. They roughly slammed her down on a table and strapped her to it. She struggled to get free when two boards locked her head into place. A strap rested tightly against her forehead so that she could not lift her head. Several more straps went over her body.

Safiel came into her line of sight, a look of apology in his eyes. He pushed her hair away from her forehead. "Don't do this," she whispered.

"I've no choice," he whispered softly. He lifted a needle and pressed it onto her forehead. He continued to tattoo her, cursing himself for doing it. After what seemed like an eternity to Haruka, he finished and walked away. She felt the bonds on her arms, legs, and the rest of her body being removed. She suddenly shot forward. She killed a guard and grabbed his sword. She hurled it at Demando but Kairen deflected it.

"Do you think they'll take you back with that mark?" Demando laughed.

"I know they will," Haruka returned. "They know I'd never willingly betray the White Moon Clan."

"You are a member of the Black Moon Clan!" Kairen shouted. "Accept your fate!" she ordered.

Haruka shook her head. She reached inside her belt and pulled out a hidden throwing knife. "Not before I die defending my clan," she growled. Her arm shot out in a blur and struck Kairen in the shoulder. Haruka started to run for the window when Demando moved in front of her. He smiled and slammed his foot into her stomach. She dropped heavily to her knees and desperately gasped for air, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"You know the punishment for attacking a member of the Black Moon royalty," he told her. She was hauled to her feet by several guards and dragged away. Demando, Esmeraudo, and Kairen followed. Safiel walked back to his rooms. He closed the door and picked up an inkbottle. In a fit of rage he hurled it across the room where it struck the wall and shattered. Black ink slid down the wood. He bowed his head in defeat.

Cold steel rested on his neck and he stiffened. He raised his head and watched as three figures stepped into view, their eyes hard. "Dare?" he asked.

"Your executioners if you don't tell us what we want to know," the person behind him informed him. "Who are you?"

"Safiel," he answered. He was shoved forward and he turned. A woman with sea green hair met his eyes. Her blue eyes stared at him impassively. "Who are you?"

"Petz sends her love to you and that she found somewhere to live in peace," the woman said.

"You know Petz? Is she safe? Is she all right? Where is she?" Safiel demanded.

"She's fine," the tall man said.

"She's with her sisters," the shortest man said.

"Where?" Safiel asked.

"Under the White Moon Clan's protection," the woman answered. "They wanted to stop the senseless fighting and live somewhere in peace. They now are."

Safiel smiled and bowed his head. "I'm glad." He looked back up at her. "Are… are you a member of the White Moon Clan?"

"Yes," she said. "Where's Uranus?" Safiel lowered his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka glared at Demando as her arms were chained to the columns in the dungeon. One of the guards pulled out a whip and walked around behind her. Haruka steeled herself for what was to come. She barely flinched as the leather cord ripped into her back, splitting the fabric and skin. The guard stopped after several minutes and looked at Demando, a brow arched. He smiled faintly and gave the guard a small nod. He tossed the whip down and pulled out another. This one had several braided leather cords, a few metal spikes stuck through the leather.

The guard slammed it down into Haruka's back. Her eyes shut in pain and she clenched her jaw. The guard switched hands and brought the whip down again. Haruka was unable to stop the shriek of pain from escaping her throat. She lifted her head and glared at Demando. He turned and walked out of the dungeon with the other two.

- - - - - - - - - -

Seiya grabbed Michiru as she tried to run out of the room when they heard the scream. "Yameru!" he snapped. "You can't help her if you get caught!"

"Please, let me help you," Safiel begged.

"Why should we trust you?" Yaten asked.

"Because I can help you save Haruka-san."

"She'd never tell you her name willingly," Michiru snapped, the sword back at Safiel's throat.

"She was given a serum that made her tell the truth," Safiel said. "Even if she hadn't told us, we would have figured out who she was eventually."

"What do you mean?" Taiki inquired.

"She never told you?" Safiel asked.

"Told us what?" Michiru demanded.

"She was born a member of the Black Moon Clan," he answered.

They stared at him in shock. "That's a lie!" Michiru snapped.

"I swear it isn't." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "We just want to live in peace. My brother only keeps the feud going because he sees no other alternative."

"We need to go. If Haruka-san is a member of the Black Moon Clan…" Seiya started when Michiru cut him off.

"It doesn't matter if she is or not. The Ayakashi Sisters and other members of the Black Moon Clan live in peace with the White Moon Clan." She looked at Safiel. "You swear on your love for Petz that you will not betray us?"

"Hai."

"Do you have a plan?" she demanded.

Safiel thought for a moment. "I have one, demo…can you pose as a geisha?"

Michiru smiled. "I am geisha." He nodded and outlined his plan to the four.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka lifted her head as Demando, Safiel, Esmeraudo, Kairen, and several guards walked in. "Still unwilling to serve?" Demando asked. Haruka turned her head away in reply. "No matter. Safiel tells me he just finished something special for you."

The young man walked forward as several guards grabbed her head and forced her mouth open. _Trust me_, Safiel mouthed. He poured the contents into her throat and her mouth was slammed shut. She swallowed the liquid and sagged slightly in the arms of the guards.

"How long until it takes affect Safiel-sama?" Esmeraudo asked.

"A few hours at least," he answered.

"Place her in a guarded room until you're satisfied she serves us Safiel," Demando ordered.

"Hai," Safiel agreed. He watched as the others left. "Gomen Niisan…" he whispered softly. He turned to Haruka and picked her up. He carried her up the stone steps and down the halls to a modestly decorated room. He set her down on the bed and shut the door, locking it.

Haruka opened her eyes and sat up, looking in confusion at Safiel. "Why are you helping me?" she inquired. In reply he pulled out several throwing knives in a hip holster. She grabbed them. "Michiru…" she whispered.

"She and three others came to help you escape," Safiel said.

"So why am I still here?" she asked.

"To help end this feud," Safiel said. "My brother is not bloodthirsty. But this is the only way he knows on how to deal with this feud. Neptune and the other three agreed to help only if you would." Haruka looked down, uncertain. "Please Haruka-san. You were one of us once."

"What's the plan?" she asked.

- - - - - - - - - -

Demando smiled as Haruka walked into the room. She bowed to Demando and knelt down across from Safiel. "A highly respected geisha has come to entertain us," Demando said. "Be respectful, all of you." He lifted his hand and motioned for the guards to open the doors.

Only through years of training and practice kept Haruka from running to Michiru. She watched as the woman walked into the room, followed by three men. Taiki and Yaten were dressed as samurai and knelt down near the only entrance to the room. Yaten came in carrying the shamisen case. Panic rose in Haruka. _If Kairen recognizes the shamisen… _she started to think.

Michiru bowed to Demando. "Arigatou gozaimasu for having me," she said in a demure voice. She glanced at Haruka and saw the symbol on her forehead. The blonde barely nodded her head and looked away.

"Can you dance?" Demando inquired.

"Hai, demo, who will play the shamisen?"

"Kairen," Demando ordered. She bowed and walked to Yaten. He opened the case and Kairen picked up the shamisen. A frown formed on her face. Haruka casually rested a hand on the wakizashi at her waist, her right hand drifting to the shinobigatana on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"This was my shamisen." Kairen looked at the geisha. "Where did you get this?"

"I do not know what you mean. I had a shamisen bought for me, but I do not know where it came from," Michiru lied in a trembling voice.

"I gave this to my daughter. Where did you get it?" Kairen demanded.

Seiya glanced at Haruka as did Taiki and Yaten. She barely nodded her head and the three men leapt into action. Taiki slammed the solid wooden doors shut and moved aside as Seiya slammed a wooden bar into place. Yaten pulled Kairen away from Michiru and tossed the geisha a wakizashi. Michiru grabbed it in mid-flight.

Demando started laughing. "Assassins from the White Moon Clan no doubt. I never would have expected it of the great Kaioh Michiru," he chuckled. "But you are outnumbered and outmatched." His gaze shifted to Haruka. "Uranus, kill them."

Haruka rose to her feet and pulled the shinobigatana free of its sheath. She walked to Michiru and stood in front of her. Her face broke out into a smile and she hugged the smaller woman. "Seems I underestimated the Black Moon," she said.

"I told you to be careful," Michiru scolded.

"NANI KORE WA?" Demando bellowed.

Haruka turned and glared at Demando. "I told you Demando-sama. I will never betray my clan."

"Safiel! You said the concoction would work!"

"I lied to him," Haruka said.

"You traitorous little whelp!" Kairen snapped. She lunged in. Haruka swiftly slammed her knee into her mother's stomach and watched her drop like a stone.

Haruka turned back to Demando. "Please. Enough with the bloodshed Demando-sama. Talk peace with the White Moon Clan. They'll listen."

Demando looked the people of the White Moon Clan over. "How do I know you speak the truth?"

Haruka motioned for Michiru and the other three to remain where they were. She stepped forward and knelt down, bowing to Demando. "I made an oath to serve the White Moon Clan and the Black Moon Clan. If this petty feud continues, I cannot and will not serve both." She held up the shinobigatana to him. "If you wish to continue the feud, then take this blade and kill me with it."

Demando stared in disbelief at Haruka as did the others. "You would give your life just so that you would no longer have to fight?" he asked.

"I have loyalties to both clans Demando-sama. The Black Moon Clan taught me to fight and die and the White Moon Clan showed me how to live."

"Perhaps this feud has gone on long enough," he said softly.

"Demando-sama!" Esmeraudo exclaimed.

"We only fight this feud because we were trained and bred to. We deserve peace. Both sides do. The reason for the feud does not matter. Not anymore. It's over." He looked at his younger brother. "I should have listened to you Safiel. Gomen ne."

"Niisan…" Safiel whispered, a smile on his face.

Haruka smiled and began to lift her head when she felt something ram through her stomach. She gasped in pain and stared at stomach. "Kairen!" Demando snapped.

"Demando-sama said it was…" Esmeraudo began when Kairen rammed a dagger through the woman's heart.

"You are weak Demando! Weak!" Kairen screamed. "I'll finish this feud on my own!" she shrieked and ran to the doors. She knocked away the three men and heaved off the bar. She ran outside, wounding anything in her path.

"Haruka!" Michiru cried, cradling the blonde's head in her lap. She looked up as Demando knelt down next to her. He tore off his cape and wrapped it around the blonde's wound.

"Safiel! Get the healers now! I have one last person to kill," he growled.

"Iie!" Michiru ordered. "She killed the woman I loved. I will hunt her down and kill her," Michiru said in a low, dangerous voice. She rose to her feet and pulled off the large, elegant kimono revealing a ninja outfit underneath. She tore off the wig and wiped the make-up off of her face. She then ran outside after Kairen, revenge the only thing on her mind.

* * *

Japanese Guide:

Dare: Who is it? or Who is there?

Yameru: Stop.

Nani kore wa: What is that/What's going on.

* * *

Only one more chapter left. Sad I know. But the good news is I'm starting to write an AU about the Super season. I've kinda hit a writer's block brick wall with Eternal Senshi: VI for the moment but I've not given up on it!

I'm rambling so I'll shut up and let you review.


	10. Now We Face Fate

As some of you have probably guessed, this isn't going to be a happy ending. It's kinda semi-happy...well...just read to find out.

I will say I got the idea for the end of this fic from the end of _The House of Flying Daggers_. If you know what I'm talking about you'll know what to expect. I also used the song _Jia Ren Qui_ (Beauty Song) for the tragic love song Haruka and Michiru have been singing to each other in this fic...even though it is technically Chinese...just go with it...

I still don't own the rights to Sailor Moon...sigh...

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

"Scour the countryside! I want Kairen found and brought in!" Demando ordered as he swept down the hall. He frowned when Safiel came running up to him. "Safiel…what is it?" 

"She's gone," he panted.

"Who?" A look of disbelief came over Demando's face. "Haruka-san? But how? She shouldn't be conscious!"

"Gomen Niisan, demo…she's gone. I don't know where to."

Demando sighed. "Let those three know and send out a search party." Safiel nodded and ran off.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru glared at Kairen, a shinobigatana in her hand. The blonde woman also had a shinobigatana in her hand. Both women had cold looks in their eyes. "You killed your own daughter!" Michiru snapped.

"She was weak and easily swayed by the White Moon Clan, as was Demando! _I_ remained loyal to our cause! My traitorous husband thought he could save Haruka from the feud but he was wrong!"

"She had a life! People who cared about her! Who loved her! And you stole that from her!" Michiru screamed. "You stole her from me!"

"Then allow me to send you to her!" Kairen shouted and rushed in. Michiru ran towards Kairen and the two women began fighting, their swords clanging together. Their blades locked and Michiru backhanded Kairen. The older woman staggered back and Michiru leapt up in the air, slamming her foot into Kairen's face. Kairen spat to the side and brought her sword crashing down. Michiru dove to the side and spun around, slashing at Kairen's feet. The older woman leapt up into the air.

Michiru quickly rose to her feet and slashed the blonde across the back, causing her to crash to the ground. "I'll see you dead first," Michiru growled.

"I don't think so," Kairen smirked and threw her hand up. Dirt flew at Michiru and she instinctively flinched away. Kairen swiftly moved in and slammed her sword into Michiru's heart. The geisha gasped. She coughed and blood dribbled down her chin. She choked softly in pain as Kairen viciously wrenched the blade free. She dropped to her knees and fell to her side, her eyes closing halfway as they misted over.

"MICHIRU!" a voice screamed. Kairen looked up and her eyes widened. Two throwing knives suddenly struck her chest with such force that she was thrown back a few feet. Haruka staggered down from the horse and fell to the geisha's side. Tears flowed down her face. "So unfair of you…to go off into your own world and leave me alone…" she whispered. Her head rose as Kairen regained her footing. Haruka grabbed the shinobigatana Michiru had fought with and stumbled to her feet.

"You will die as well musume."

"I'm already dead," Haruka snarled. She tackled her mother to the ground and the two rolled around in the grass, kneeing and elbowing each other. Haruka rammed her head into Kairen's face and grinned as she felt the older woman's nose break. Kairen hurled Haruka off of her and rolled to her feet. She ineffectively wiped the blood from her nose and spat to the side.

Haruka stood and glared at her mother. Her vision blurred and she shook her head to clear it. "You can't defeat me Uranus," Kairen spat. "You're too weak and too pathetic to kill me!"

Haruka fell to her knees, blood loss finally catching up to her. She reached inside her gi jacket as her mother began walking away. She pulled out a throwing knife and brought her arm across her chest to throw it. "Kairen!" she snapped, her eyes closed. The older woman turned and Haruka's hand shot out. The dagger struck the older woman directly in the head and she dropped to the grass.

Haruka smiled and weakly crawled to Michiru. She laid on her back and pulled Michiru's body close to hers so that the geisha's head was resting on her chest. She smiled and kissed the top of Michiru's head. "I'm coming koi," she whispered. Haruka smiled as she stared up at the clear blue sky and weakly began to sing…

_A rare beauty in the north…She's the finest lady on earth…A glance from her, the whole city falls…A second glance leaves the whole nation in ruins…There exists no city or nation…That has been more cherished…Than a beauty like this…A rare beauty in the north…She's the finest lady on earth…A glance from her, the whole city falls…A second glance leaves the whole nation in ruins…There exists no city or nation…That has been more cherished…Than a beauty like this…_

She finished singing the tragic love song and closed her eyes. "This heart...was...healed...by you...Michi," she whispered. Darkness came to take her and her head lolled to the side. A soft breath rattled out of her throat. A strong wind picked up and knocked down some leaves on the trees.

Hoofs sounded on the grass and Safiel reined his horse to a stop. Demando and Taiki stopped as well. "They should be here!" Taiki exclaimed, looking around the field.

Safiel saw something ahead in the grass and slid off the horse. He ran forward and skidded to a halt. "Over here!" he called. Demando and Taiki ran up and saw the bodies of Haruka and Michiru. The three men bowed their heads.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hotaru and Setsuna rushed through the halls of the extravagant house. Hotaru had a glaive in her hand and Setsuna had an elegant staff in hers. They burst into the main room where Serenity was and bowed briefly.

"What's going…" Serenity began.

"Sumimasen! Demo…several riders are approaching. The Ayakashi Sisters recognized one of them as the leader of the Black Moon Clan," Setsuna said.

"How did they know how to come here?" Serenity demanded, rising to her feet.

"Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are leading them," Hotaru answered. The three ran to the front of the gates where Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako stood with the Ayakashi Sisters. The five riders reined in and stopped. They got down and they all bowed to Serenity. Demando straightened and stepped forward.

"Serenity-sama of the White Moon Clan I presume," he said, bowing again.

"Dare?" Serenity asked, noting the black moon tattoo on his head.

"Demando, leader of the Black Moon Clan." He calmly watched as the protectors pulled out weapons. "I wish for this feud to end Serenity-sama. Enough lives have been lost," he said.

Serenity could see the honesty in his eyes. "So you have come here for peace."

"And for forgiveness," he said.

"Forgiveness?" Minako asked.

Safiel brought a sixth horse up with two bodies on its back; one wrapped in soft dark blue cloth and the other in a sea green cloth. He looked down. "We couldn't save them. Gomen na sai." He pulled the bodies off and carefully set them down.

"Haruka-san? Michiru-san?" Minako whispered. Tears welled up in their eyes but they kept them from falling.

"Haruka-san made me realize the true futility of this feud. Sadly, a member of my clan did not share my sentiments to stop the fighting and killed her and Michiru."

Serenity looked at Seiya and his companions who nodded. "It's true Serenity-sama. Demando-san wanted peace but Kairen refused it. She wounded Haruka-san and ran off. Michiru-san went after her and was killed. Haruka-san had gone after them and managed to kill Kairen before she died."

Setsuna smiled sadly. "That does sound like Haruka-san. Loyal to the clan until the end," she said.

"Clans," Seiya corrected.

"Nani?" the others save for Serenity asked.

"Haruka-san was born of the Black Moon Clan," Serenity said softly. "She came here alone, saying that her father wanted her to live in peace and knew that the White Moon Clan would make that happen. I did my best to keep her from fighting, but she wanted to do nothing more than to bring about peace and decided that only fighting could achieve that."

"So she became a member of the White Moon Clan," Ami figured.

Serenity nodded and looked at Demando. "Let us have peace between our clans." Demando nodded and bowed deeply, knowing that peace would at last come for the two Moon Clans.

**END**

* * *

A semi-happy-ish ending what with peace being made between the two clans. I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I have another one in the works about an AU of the Super season, or the S season (they say Super for the S season and SuperS for the SS season). It'll be titled _Destiny_ so keep an eye out for it. Until the next fic, drop a review!

And did anyone catch the line from the Super season Haruka says to Michiru?


End file.
